Legal Jargon
by Kjinuyasha
Summary: Sesshoumaru, a new recruit at Higurashi, Smith and Walden LLP, is determined to rise through the ranks and make partner. There's only one issue,his competition is just as determined. Warning! Chapter 9 has sexually explicit material that some may be uncomfortable reading! Cover Art Needed! Disclaimer: This story is an original creation. I do not own Inuyasha R&R LOTS of LEMONS!
1. Iniqui

_Iniqui_

Legal Jargon

Sesshoumaru, a new recruit at Higurashi, Smith and Walden LLP, is determined rise through the ranks and add his name to the company logo. There's only one issue… the senior partner's daughter had been there first.

Disclaimer: This story is an original creation. I do not own Inuyasha, any characters, or any companies I name in this story, aside from the ones I create from the depths of my imagination.

 ** _A/N: Edits have been made to this chapter. 4.14.17_**

….

Iniqui

The click clack of a pair of red bottom heels echoed on concrete as a young twenty something with bold blue eyes and raven hair made her way down the scorching side walk. The day was hot, which was evidenced by the beads of sweat forming on her forehead that threatened to ruin her makeup before she quickly dabbed them away with the handkerchief clutched in her hand.

Finally, she approached a building with the golden monogram HS&W LLP elegantly scribbled across the large glass doubled doors. Prior to attempting to pull one of the heavy glass portals she adjusted the collar of her navy blue blazer and smoothed her skirt. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building filling the corridor with the echo of her knock off Louboutin's as they met with the marbled tiles.

"Good morning Goten!" She waved to the security guard sitting behind an enclosed desk in the corner of the room adjacent to the elevators. "Has Mr. Higurashi made it in yet?"

"Yes ma'am-" Goten replied enthusiastically, "he went up about 20 minutes ago."

She nodded once before pressing the up button for the elevator. With a ding, the elevator's doors slid open and she quickly stepped inside before pressing the button labeled 13 on the elevator key pad. Just as the doors began sliding closed an arm covered by the sleeve of a charcoal suit jacket and a wrist adorned with a rose gold Invictica watch abruptly stopped her departure causing the doors to jerk back open.

She followed the arm to a tall young man, about 6'4", with almost golden eyes and platinum blonde hair cut in a pompadour style and looking to be no more than 30 years of age. As she became acquainted with his muscular frame and chiseled features, she barely registered his smooth deep voice saying, "13 please."

The young woman nodded mutely before saying, with an outstretched hand in his direction "Kagome, and you are?" The handsome man regarded her awkwardly before grasping her hand with a firm shake and simply saying, "Sesshoumaru." The elevator filled with an uncomfortable silence as each attempted to avoid making any further eye contact through the duration of the elevator ride.

As soon as the elevator arrived at its destination, Kagome hastily made her way to her office as her new "acquaintance" went in the opposite direction.

Greeting her secretary, whose desk was outside her office nearest the elevator, she was ambushed with files and coffee as she attempted to remove her blazer.

"Ms. Higurashi, your father left you a message to meet him in his office upon your arrival. He'd like you to meet the new recruit, your 2:00 cancelled and your 8:30 called saying they were running behind schedule. Also Judge Jacobson called and said that the jury has reached a verdict on the Kramer murder trial and he would like to meet with you soon." The woman spoke in one breath while walking quickly behind Kagome and taking her jacket and brief case.

"Thank you, Sango. Have you decided what you're doing for lunch today?"

Sango looked away bashfully then shook head in the negative and said, "I should be free to pick up a bite with you."

After a few more pleasantries and Sango's nervous giggles Kagome fixed her blouse and asked Sango how she looked.

"Beautiful." She responed. Kagome didn't miss the serious tone of Sango's voice before she brushed it off and thanked her.

She quickly made her way down the long corridor to her father's office. Upon her arrival she came face to back with the same man from the elevator as her father's boisterous voice welcomed her into his office.

"Kagome! Come inside, and close the door behind you!" Doing as he said she took her place standing in front of Mr. Higurashi's desk.

"I'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru Tanaka." Shaking his hand again she told her father, "Yes, we met on the elevator."

"Is that right?" He replied in Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru nodded as Mr. Higurashi continued introducing him. "Well, he graduated magna cum laude from University of California, Berkeley, he interned with Gibson Dunn and Crutcher in LA for three summers, went on to work for WilmerHale at the Capital for a few years and now he's here with us! He's a ball buster, and if his name is any indicator, I think he's going to win us a hell of a lot more cases! I'd like you to show him around a little bit and I'm putting him on that Jefferson vs. Malone case with you."

The Jefferson vs. Malone case was a high profile case that she had busted her ass to get, and this guy walks in on the first day with a slap on the ass, a how you doing, abracadabra and poof! High profile case! Kagome was livid inside, but did her best to hold her composure as she nodded in the affirmative and told Sesshoumaru to follow her.

….

Posted this story on Dokuga a while back...decided to see if it would be well received here. Please review!


	2. Somniatis

**Somniatis**

"Ungh!" She moaned sensually as he pounded his engorged member into her tight wet pussy. Lifting her higher against the elevator wall to gain better leverage, he pushed deeper inside her with a silent grunt. "Oh God! Harder!" She screamed! The sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the small space as the two moved against each other. Her juices flowed liberally as they created a beautiful melody of sighs, grunts and moans. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and her skirt bunched further around her stomach as she neared her end. Voicing her satisfaction she screamed, "Fuck me! Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" Slipping over the precipice of completion, the stranger kept impaling her with his stiff sword until he reached his own climax.

Opening her eyes Kagome caught a glimpse of golden eyes and silver tresses before waking up in a hot sweat. "What the fuck was that?" She thought aloud while running a hand through her raven locks. Slipping from under her sheets her bare feet made contact with the cool hardwood floors as she made her way to her quaint bathroom. Leaning over the tub she began making her bath water as she replayed the scenes from her vivid dream in her head.

…

Um… wow.

Just a snippet.. Please review?


	3. Arguendo

Arguendo

After Kagome had showed Sesshoumaru around the firm the previous day, she briefed him on the progress she had made with the Jefferson/Malone case and reluctantly shared with him her research. He provided his own input about how they should proceed and surprisingly he didn't seem totally inept. In fact, she realized that she may have new competition in her race to make partner.

The day dragged on and as she made her way to her humble abode where she barely made it to her bed she fell into a fitful slumber. Unbeknownst to her, she would be having quite the dream that night.

… _…Later that Week_ ….

"Yes, I understand that, but it's not likely to work out on the behalf of your client. If you want to pursue this issue further then we have no dilemma settling it in the court room, I just want you to be prepared to have your time wasted." Kagome spoke into the receiver of her office phone while holding up a finger impatiently signaling for Sesshoumaru to wait. "-No you don't understand! If you think that you can force our client to roll over to your threats of mal-practice with no evidence then you're sorely mistaken. Good day counselor!" She huffed as she slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Agitation written clearly on her face she acknowledged the man leaning against her door sill.

"May I help you?"

"I wanted to make headway with the Jefferson/Malone case, but it seems that you're nose deep in something else. I can come back." Sesshoumaru said observantly.

"That won't be necessary." She responded.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes when she heard him ask, "May I query as to what case this is?"

Sighing she explained that she was working on a pro-bono case on the behalf of a one Dr. Dangerfield who was being charged with mal-practice for lip injections gone wrong. She continued to say that since it was a voluntary procedure, the risks were clearly outlined in the signed contract, and Dr. Dangerfield explained to his patient the risks associated with using the experimental brand of Radiance several times pre-operational procedures, yet the plaintiff insisted upon the use of said brand.

"It should have been an open and closed case… text book, but the guys over at J&J want to be ass wipes and prolong the inevitable." She finished while massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted, "Why take on new cases when you already have your hands full with other things?"

"Unlike some people, I don't just care about making money and winning cases. I like helping people who have difficulties defending themselves, now may we change topics? You came to discuss the Jefferson/Malone case. Have a seat." She said while motioning toward the chair across from her desk.

An inkling of respect could be seen reflecting in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he could see now that this woman wasn't just working at Daddy's firm because of her connections. Based on her displays of work ethic, she seemed to be rather deserving of her position. That did not stop him from seeing her as inadequate as his rival.

Sesshoumaru gracefully grabbed the chair from in front of Kagome's desk and dragged it to her side where he quickly made himself comfortable before grabbing a pen and pad.

Kagome, head in her papers, jumped slightly at his proximity when she looked up and flashes of that mornings dream raced through her head. Shaking her head to rid herself of the vivid images she placed the papers dealing with Dr. Dangerfield's case in a file folder and replaced them with new ones dealing with the Jefferson case.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her sudden display of emotions, but said nothing otherwise.

…

A/N: So…. I tried to get into Sesshoumaru's character a little more… This thing is unfolding as I go so what happens next will surprise me as much as it surprises you lol! Please review! Feedback keeps me motivated! I tend to lose interest quickly otherwise! LMBO!


	4. Bibitur

Bibitur

 _One Month Later_

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, papers scattered, as he glared over the bridge of his reading glasses at the glowing computer screen. With a scroll and click of the mouse grasped securely in his hold, several articles appeared on the screen discussing the newly developed software at Jefferson Global Technological Industries. A tap on his door roused him from his concentration. Four male figures waited patiently at his opened door as they talked animatedly among themselves.

"Yes, come in!" Sesshoumaru said quickly, recognizing Mr. Higurashi as one of the four.

"We're calling it a day and were heading out for a few brews. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Jumping at the opportunity, Sesshoumaru agreed while clicking print on his computer and quickly gathering his belongings.

Removing his glasses, Sesshoumaru made his way toward the hallway making sure to lock this office door behind him.

"Henry Smith, Jack Walden and James Madison, meet Sesshoumaru Tanaka." Mr. Higurashi introduced while motioning toward each corresponding person.

"It's a pleasure." Sesshoumaru said, tucking his brief case securely under his arm while reaching to shake each man's hand.

"My daddy always said you can tell the character of a man from the grip of his hand shake." Henry said in southern drawl with a calculating look of appraisal. "You ain't no sissy boy is ya?"

He wanted to say something foul that would put the sniveling man in his place for daring to disrespect him in such a manner, but instead, not knowing how to respond to such an outlandish accusation, Sesshoumaru began to fidget with his bag as he thought of something to say that wasn't so disrespectful. This man after all was partially responsible for maintenance of his job.

"I'm just messing with ya!" Henry said while smacking Sesshoumaru's shoulder in good humor.

"Shall we leave?" Mr. Higurashi suggested. The men noisily agreed as they made their way to the elevator and eventually to the lobby.

"Later Bill!" Jack called back to the security guard sitting behind the enclosed desk surrounded by monitors as the party of five exited the building.

"James, you and Sesshoumaru share a cab and we'll meet you at the Sacred Gem." Jack called out to them as he hailed two cabs.

…

The lights surrounding the DJ booth flashed rhythmically in accordance with the pulsating music as they entered the mellow atmospheric bar. Heading toward an empty table, Sesshoumaru strategically placed himself next to Mr. Higurashi.

"Hey! What are we drinking?" James said enthusiastically in the direction of the bosses. "Scotch on the rocks for me, Fat Tire for my man Henry and sake for my man Nagate. That's correct, right fella's?" Jack said. The mentioned gentlemen nodded in confirmation.

"What about you Sessh?" James asked with a goofy grin. Trying his best not to cringe at the nickname he responded, "Sake, Isojiman if they have it." As James bounded off in the direction of the bar to get their drinks, Mr. Higurashi, now revealed to be Nagate, struk up conversation with Sesshoumaru as Henry and Jack laughed over the fact that he could remember everyone's drink but couldn't remember the differences between the Ted Bundy and Jeffery Dahmer cases.

"So Sesshoumaru, what made you desire to become a lawyer?" Nagate asked just as James returned with their drinks.

Taking a shot of sake, Sesshoumaru began the tale of his journey into the field of law. He told Nagate that he wasn't delusional enough to believe he could save the world, but he did believe in executing justice. He bore witness to the unfair treatment of his mother who was betrayed via infidelity, cast to the side with little regard for her wellbeing and divorced without a penny left to her name. From then on he swore he'd be a commissioner of justice to prevent the unfair treatment of others.

Nagate seemed impressed with his answer, and three bottles of sake later began telling his life story.

"-An- an- and that's when Kagome was born! My baby girl… You know she was adamant to follow in my footsteps but I didn't approve. Cuz you know daddy's little girl is only supposed to know rainbows, unicorns and sun-shine. There are a lot of monsters in this world, and in this field you come face to face with them. Kagome's still under the implication that she can protect everyone from the evils of the universe. I'll admit that I've been tough on her, but she's proven to be a tougher cookie than I made her out to be… I just pray that she never loses faith in the world the way I have."

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely as he digested the new information about his rival.

Downing the rest of his sake Nagate stood slowly making sure not to lose his balance as he spoke, "I should probably be heading home. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Thank you for your gracious invitation this evening." Sesshoumaru said while bowing slightly.

…

A/N: It's coming along… lol don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Invado

_Invado_

 **A/N:** I hate begging for reviews… but how else will I know if the story is well received? Please review so that I may know how I'm doing. No need to waste my time if it's a bad story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, MacIntosh(Apple), Windows, Starbucks or Red Bottom Shoes. I do own the fictional companies and the fictional software product mentioned in this chapter.

..AND, without further ado…. Chapter 5!

 _ **A/N: Edits have been made to this chapter! 4.14.17**_

Invado!

….

"Good morning Goten," Kagome said halfheartedly as she called for the elevator with the press of a button… suitcase, papers and shoe in one arm and a white and green coffee cup in the other.

"Good morning, Ms. Kagome." The security guard echoed, and just as the elevator doors opened he finished, "Have a great day!"

"I'll try," Was Kagome's monotone response as she took a sip from her too hot coffee.

Kagome had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. Not only would her hair not do what she told it to do, she had run out of coffee, forcing her to run to the local Starbucks where they had not only gotten her order wrong the first two times, but also spelled her name incorrectly. She wanted to scream when the Starbucks employee tested her name, "Ka- Kayg- Kaigone?" with entirely too much emphasis on the 'A'.

After her hard time at Starbucks she was forced to walk the 8 block journey from the coffee shop to the firm in her knock of red bottom heels due to the scarce availability of taxis that morning. About halfway through her trek, the tap of her right heel decided to wear out causing her to hobble uncomfortably the last four blocks to the law office.

She refused to ask if the day could get any worse because she was absolutely certain it could… after all, it was only 7:30 in the morning.

Stepping from the elevator she was more than relieved to see Sango reaching for her things as she recited the days schedule to her.

"God Sango, I need a drink." Kagome said with a sigh as she plopped down in her cushioned desk chair.

"Already?" Sango inquired laughingly. Acknowledging Kagome's nod of affirmation, she said, "So it's one of those days huh? I'll be more than willing to help perk you up later. We'll pig out on chocolate or something." She finished with a pleasent smile.

Kagome reached over and pulled Sango into a friendly hug thanking her for her consideration.

"Uh.. N-no problem Kags" Sango stuttered out nervously as she relished in the feel of Kagome's body so close to hers. Sango didn't know what to make of her feelings but she didn't wish to make things akward so she did her best to return the friendly hug without lingering or jolting from the embrace.

….

"So do we have any new breakthroughs with the Jefferson/Malone case Kagome?" Nagate asked from his position at the head of the table.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Yesterday I was reviewing some files and found that our client, Jefferson, had already applied for patent on the Novocain software product for windows operated systems in May of 2012 and it was approved the following year, prior to the new ruling by the Supreme Court that software cannot be patented. Malone developed a similar product called Procaine for Mac operated systems. Both programs allow the host system to use voice recognition technology to safeguard their personal files. Novocain has the added feature of shutting down the computer's operational systems if an attempt is made to operate the device without the confirmation of the owner's vocal command."

"So what claim does Malone have on the software?" Henry asked impatiently.

Sesshoumaru responded quickly, before Kagome took the floor again and said, "Malone claims that Jefferson has no right to an idea that had not been developed for a competitor's system, thus his company's development of Procaine is completely legitimate and-"

"-AND, they are prepared to go to court for their right to proceed with the sale of their program, however, Jefferson had already began developing Novocain for Apple operated systems and had submitted for patent in September of 2013, a whole 9 months prior to the Supreme Court's decision. The software was already on its way to the market prior to the development of Malone's product. Malone began the sale of his product to Apple without applying for patent in July of 2014, which is why our client wishes to sue Malone for 50% of the profit made from their deal with Apple, as well as partial rights to any residual income made from the deal." Kagome finished agitatedly.

"Do you think we can win this Sesshoumaru?" Jack asked, deliberately ignoring Kagome.

"Yes. I'm confident that if we can't settle this outside of the court room, we will be able to convince the judge of the unjust methods by which Malone and his associates have operated." Sesshomaru spoke confidently.

"Good work you two." Nagate praised as he rose from his seat and proceeded to exit the conference room.

As the room emptied, Sesshoumaru stayed behind with Kagome as she gathered her papers.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"That was about you coming in here trying to take over my case! I've worked too hard just to become second to some chauvinistic jack ass who just got here five minutes ago! I know what you're here to do, and it's not happening without me putting up a fight first! This is bull shit! Just because ' _Daddy'_ wants to save face with the boys he adds you to the team!" Kagome said in a harsh whisper.

"I plan to earn my position and rank in this firm just as you are attempting." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Well wait your fucking turn. Don't think I don't know about you getting all buddy buddy with them the other night! I'm in a field operating in justice and I get met with the atrocities of the unjust in this male dominated profession every damn day."

Kagome was livid! She'd been at the firm for three years and still hadn't been invited for drinks with the partners. Sesshoumaru hadn't been there a month yet!

Red began to seep into the whites of Sesshoumaru 's eyes as his irises began to morph from golden to turquoise, his claws lengthened and his fangs protruded from his gums.

"Watch how you speak to this Sesshoumaru woman! You tread on dangerous territory for you know not who you deal with!" Came his raspy command as he slammed her into the wall.

Instead of becoming frightened at the changes in Sesshoumaru's appearance, Kagome found herself curious and intrigued at his shift. "Wha- wh- what _are_ you?" she whispered hesitantly.

Blinking, the red receded from his eyes and his irises returned to their original color. "I'm your worst nightmare. I advise you to watch your tone when speaking with me." He whispered harshly into her ear.

Kagome shivered, but not in fear. Oddly enough, flashes of her dream came rushing to the forefront of her brain. Squeezing her thighs together to ease the tension between her legs, she sighed audibly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her shift in emotions, from shock, to curiosity, to… arousal? What was up with this woman?

He nuzzled his nose in her neck instinctively and she tilted her head to the side granting him access.

"Do I make myself clear?" He said against her neck and she nodded mutely. Just as he released her from the wall James came rushing through the conference room doors, noticing the tension in the room he hesitantly asked if Sesshoumaru would like to grab lunch with him.

Straightening his tie and brushing the imaginary wrinkles from his suit he met Kagome's eyes one last time before turning and following James out the door.

Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome slid down the wall and placed her head in her knees.

…

"Sango, I don't know what happened, but one minute I'm going off, and the next I'm face to chest with my back crushed against the wall, and oddly enough... I was turned on!" Kagome said while blushing.

Hiding her resentment, Sango reached over the table and grabbed the pepper shaker as she said, "Sounds to me like another case of interoffice romance in the works."

Oblivious to Sango's mood shift, Kagome called out, "God! What I don't get is how I can be sexually attracted to that arrogant dick wad! I'd give my left tit not to feel this way!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Not your right one?" Sango laughed.

"No, I like the right one too much." Kagome replied with a serious expression on her face and taking a bite of her salad.

Both women burst out into a fit of giggles as they continued their lunch.

….

"Man, I would love to fuck my secretary!" James said while Sesshoumaru cringed at the man's vulgarity. "I can just picture bending her ass over my desk and giving her a real good dicking; better yet fucking those voluptuous titties until I jizzed all over her face!"

Pushing his meal from in front of him Sesshoumaru said, "Could we please change the topic of our discussion?"

"Yea, okay… how about what's going on with you and Kagome?" James prodded.

"There's nothing." Came Sesshoumaru's two word reply. Rising from his seated position, he placed a twenty on the table, downed the rest of his beer and proceeded to head back to the office, not waiting for James to follow suit.

Once on his own, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to ponder on James's question a little more. This Kagome woman had gained his curiosity twice now. Not only did she not exhibit normal signs of fear when an individual is met with the occult, she became aroused by his proximity.

"Strange indeed." He spoke out loud.

…

A/N: I figured this would be a nice update since it's been about a week. Lol Please tell me what you think! Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, each chapter title is a Latin term… some legal others not so much, lol but I figured it would flow with the overall theme of the fic.

 **Update: I've added some things that will hopefully begin to help later chapters make a little more sense.**


	6. Excusatione

_Excusatione_

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. In my defense, I am a full time grad student! lol! Without any further excuses or delays... here you go!

Word count: 457

... _Same day._...

Chapter 6

Kagome lay in her bed, papers scattered about in front of her haphazardly with her reading spectacles barely hanging on by the bridge of her nose as the shrill ring of her home phone echoed throughout the 1,000 square foot condo.

Reaching over to grab the white cordless phone resting on the end table to the left of her she answered lazily, "Hello, Higurashi speaking."

Startled at the voice coming from the other end of the telephone, Kagome sat patiently as she listened intently, "Kagome, Tanaka here, I'd like to apologize for my earlier display of aggression toward your person. I do hope we can put today's incident behind us and move on as professionals." Sesshoumaru spoke smoothly.

There were many things Kagome could have said in response to Sesshoumaru's seemingly heartfelt apology. She could have told him to let bygones be bygones, to sweep the incident under the rug, or even that she was as much at fault as he for provoking him, but instead she replied,

"How'd you get my home phone number?"

Suppressing an agitated growl, Sesshoumaru smoothed over the ever growing crease in the center of his eyebrows as he spoke into the receiver,

"This Sesshoumaru does not apologize often. Perhaps this was a mistake and I should revoke my attempt at reconciliation."

Before Kagome could respond she was met with the sound of the dial tone in her ear. She looked at the phone in disbelief before redialing the last number. It did not take long before Sesshoumaru answered the phone, and Kagome hastily apologized for her rude response.

"Look I'm sorry; you just took me by surprise. I don't get work related calls on this phone. About today… it's been a rough couple of days and I should not have taken my frustrations out on you. Hopefully we can do better at communication in the future."

"This sounds reasonable to me," Sesshoumaru spoke approvingly.

"Thank you," She said. "Listen, I'm actually reviewing a few things about the case and we are to meet with the judge on the morrow. Is there any way we could meet beforehand so we don't get caught with our dicks in our hands? It's 7:45 now, I could meet you, or you could meet me somewhere if you'd like."

"If you give me your address I could meet you at your residence if you don't feel that to be inappropriate," suggested Sesshoumaru.

"Uh ok, sure…"

…...A/N: UhOh! I bet you can't guess what I'm setting you up for… did you say hot makeout session? Hmmm maybe…IDK. Lol! I know this is a short tease, but I wanted to get something out there to get the creative juices flowing again. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!

...


	7. Adtractus

_Adtractus_

 _A/N: *Dodges rotten tomatoes* Look guys I'm sorry for the delay for anyone who was following this story. In my defense... I have been very busy bettering myself lol. I gained my doctoral candidacy and I've published 3 journal articles, AND I'm making ground breaking progress with the completion of my dissertation. So, Forgive me_!

Adtractus

... _Later that Same Evening._...

Kagome jumped from her position in her bed hurriedly and frantically gathered the scattered papers. Running into the living room she quickly placed the papers on the coffee table that sat a few feet from the cream sofa and briskly walked back to the bedroom to grab her laptop before putting on a bra and checking over her disheveled person in the mirror.

After combing through her raven tresses with her fingers, placing it in a messy bun atop her head and splashing water on her face she moved to the kitchen where she began preparing a pot of coffee.

"I can't believe I agreed to have lord stick up my ass to invade my home." She absentmindedly muttered to herself as she jumped at the sudden knocking coming from her front door.

Taking a deep breath Kagome made her way to the door and looked out the peep hole only to see Sesshoumaru waiting patiently in a pair of jogging pants and a white V-neck T-shirt.

She removed the chain from the door and opened it to grant the tall intimidating man access into her home. Her eyes roved over his form in appreciation of how his muscles rippled through his shirt.

"We-welcome," she stuttered, "could I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

With a curt nod of affirmation, she went to the kitchen and began pouring two mugs of coffee.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Black please. One lump of sugar" Came his deep baritone echoing throughout the small condo.

She entered the living room where he was standing and offered him one of the two cups she was holding while motioning him to the couch.

"I apologize for the mess. I don't have enough space for an office so what you see is what you get" She laughed uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru seemingly unbothered, shrugged his shoulders and said, "It is of no consequence to me, now shall we begin?"

"Right!" Kagome said, her voice raising an octave. "So, in addition to what we discussed in the earlier meeting, I have come across some interesting information. Procaine seems to have had access to Novocain's confidential files and upon further review of the two software, it's almost impossible to deny the identical nature of the programs. I did a little digging and found that a Mr. Sato Kouga was listed on the original patent for the Novocain software. Mr. Kouga is also currently listed with the board of directors for Procaine."

Sesshoumaru listened intently as the wheels of his mind began churning. He asked suddenly, "Was there a contract in place when Sato was working with Novocain?"

Kagome beamed brightly and said excitedly, "Well Mr. Tanaka, I'm glad you asked! Yes, yes there was!" Prior to the submission of the patent for Novocain, Sato Kouga agreed to forfeit his intellectual rights to Jefferson, as per the contract, should termination occur, Jefferson Global Technological Industries was to maintain its control over the software while Sato Kouga would receive a portion of the profits gained."

"That being said, upon joining with Malone Technologies, he neglected to mention this and began the work on Procaine" Kagome finished

"We can counter sue for breach of contract!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, we can proceed with that _threat_ , but it's always easier to settle outside of court. I think that we can name our price. Malone will have no choice but to concede once we present them with this new development. They'd be more than happy to accept our demand of 50% of the proceeds... in fact I think it's fair if we demand 75%."

Sesshoumaru grinned at the slip of a woman before him. As he peered down at her messy bun He took in her lithe form and nodded in approval.

"I am mildly impressed onna. You have earned my respect"

Kagome huffed agitatedly and sarcastically muttered, "Well I'm happy to have gained your approval oh mighty one."

She repositioned herself on the couch and closed her laptop as Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her and watched as she leaned her head back against the back of the sofa. He drank in her appearance and how the spaghetti strap of her tank top slipped innocently off her shoulder leaving her neck bare to him as she absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder.

Kagome let out an un-lady like yawn before asking, "Was there anything you wanted to add?"

Coming out of his trance he simply shook his head no. Before he knew it he found himself upon her… his mouth dangerously close to her own.

He could hear her breath hitch and her pulse quicken when her eyes popped open in surprise at his close proximity.

"Se-Sesshoumaru, wha-?" She barely got out. Images of her dream rushed through her mind's eye as she felt her nether regions moisten.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl of approval at the musky scent of her arousal. Before he could stop himself his mouth was upon the exposed flesh of her collar bone.

His tongue darted teasingly at her skin as he left a trail of wet kisses.

Kagome was in sensation overload. She did not know how to react, so she allowed instinct to rule over her and found her fingers making their way into his short hair. By Kami was his hair soft.

Sesshoumaru silently lifted his face from her neck and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome found herself opening her mouth to accommodate is tongue. As their tongues tangoed, she gripped the hem of his flimsy t-shirt lifting it to his chest. She parted from his lips and made contact with his eyes.

He asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"We are both consenting adults are we not?" was her flirtatious response.

Not needing to be told twice he allowed her to guide his shirt over his head and began to remove her own top followed by her bra.

She took in his defined muscles and allowed her fingers to trace over his abs. her feather light touches would be his undoing. Impatiently he laid her back against the sofa and gently pulled down her sweatpants. He admired her nude form then took one of her full mounds in his hand and allowed his mouth to suckle at the nipple of the other.

Kagome's back arched in pleasure as he teased her flesh. She moaned loudly and used her thighs to remove his pants.

She adjusted herself beneath him after pulling his face to hers in a passionate kiss before saying, "Condoms, top drawer, bathroom!" He quickly scrambled to find the restroom and rummaged through the drawer to find an unopened box of condoms. He rushed back to the living room, removed his boxers and placed the condom on his erect member, seemingly in one fluid motion.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was back upon her in all his naked glory large penis ready for penetration. She touched herself to test her wetness before gripping his member. He hissed in response to her touch and allowed her to guide him to her moist folds.

She lined him up to her entrance and rubbed the head of his penis against her moist folds. Sesshoumaru grunted in response before he found himself surging forward into her damp depths. She was hot… and tight.. and inviting.

He thrust forward once again allowing her muscles to accommodate his girth. She groaned out loudly causing his ego to swell with pride. He began to set a steady pace and the sound of slapping flesh filled the room.

Unable to take it anymore, Kagome forced Sesshoumaru into a sitting position, never once disconnecting herself from him and began to ride his shaft. Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. She guided his hands to her breasts then placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Her pace became sporadic as her breathing became ragged. The walls of her pussy began squeezing his dick as she came undone around him. She called out his name upon her orgasm, her body shuddering from its intensity. Sesshoumaru allowed her to ride out the wave then quickly tossed her on her hands and knees before sheathing his massive manhood back into her vagina. She squealed in pleasure as he picked up his pace.

He let go of all his inhibitions as he gripped her waist and surged forward into her. A few moments later he felt his balls constrict as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Kagome came again and he could feel the fluttering of her vaginal muscles attempting to milk him of his seed.

They sat in silence for a moment attempting to catch their breath and gather their composure. Silently Sesshoumaru unsheathed his flaccid member from Kagome and removed the condom. Tying it in a knot he quickly made his way to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet.

He came back and sat back down on the couch allowing his eyes drink in Kagome's naked body.

Lazily she looked up at him and smiled seductively.

"That was…. Interesting." She said tiredly.

"Indeed." Was his response. He chuckled softly, "I suppose I should take my leave?"

Kagome rose from her position on the couch and nodded in agreement.

"There's no rush though." She moved to nestle into his chest. "I do hope this doesn't interfere with our rivalry."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response, "Worry not. I'm not one to allow… intimacy to cloud my ambition."

"Well I'm glad," She responded, "Because I don't intend to cut you any slack just because you're good in bed."

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud, "Only good? You came twice if I'm not mistaken, and you've yet to experience the extent of this one's prowess."

"Yet? Oh so I should expect this to happen again?"

"Only if you wish it." He hummed seductively in her ear.

She grinned into his chest before sighing deeply. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was 11:39 PM.

"I hate to call it a night, but we both have an early morning. Perhaps we should say our farewells?"

Rising from the couch, Kagome slid on her cami and sweat pants with ease as she watched Sesshoumaru gracefully put on his clothes.

She walked him to the door in silence, but before she could reach for the handle he pulled her to him and spoke into her ear, "Thank you for your… hospitality."

She smiled nervously and he could scent her arousal spiking up again. With a smirk he disappeared behind the door.

"Shit!" Kagome spoke out loud when she was sure he was far enough away from the door. She broke her number one rule, 'never shit where you eat.' Not only had she fucked her coworker, he was also supposed to be 'the enemy,' and she had enjoyed it immensely. She found herself really wanting to make that dream of hot steamy elevator sex come true.

"I've really done it now." She sighed.

…

Sesshoumaru drove in silence back to his home. Needless to say he had not expected things to turn out the way they had with his boss's daughter; however, he didn't find himself at all displeased with the arrangement. After all, they were both adults, and it was 'just sex.'

At least that's what he told himself.

 ** _A/N: Well… after a LOOOONG hiatus, I figured I'd come back with a nice hot steamy, semi long chapter to make up for lost time. Hope you enjoyed it.. please review, and forgive any grammatical errors. I literally just wrote this at 11:51 this evening._**


	8. Cum Mane

_**A/N: I feel like I owe my old readers a rapid update, so here goes! Edits have been made to this chapter! 4.14.17**_

Cum Mane (Morning After)

Sesshoumaru awoke groggily to the shrilling beep of his alarm clock. The red glowing numbers flashed 5:30AM in count with the annoying cadence of the alarm.

Rolling over in a mess of sheets and pillows, his hand haphazardly landed on the disarm button bringing the terrible sound to an abrupt end. After gaining his composure he forced himself in an upright position and took a sip of the water that rested on his night stand. Easing his way to the edge of his bed he inhaled sharply as his bare feet made contact with the cool wood of the floor.

As soon as he was standing, he turned toward his bed and began arranging the sheets, pillows and comforter in an organized fashion. Once his bed was made he made his way to the large window that encompassed the wall and with a snap of the blinds allowed the dim early morning light to flood into the room.

Clad in only his boxer briefs, he made his way to the restroom where he relieved himself of urine and turned to begin running the water for his shower. As the water rose in temperature he grabbed his toothbrush, wet it and proceeded to brush his teeth after covering it with toothpaste. He pressed a button on the side of the sink which resembled a remote control panel and continued his morning ritual as- "Two bodies washed ashore yesterday evening at the Santa Monica Bay, authorities say-" blared through the speakers of the small television situated on the wall directly across from the toilet.

Sesshoumaru spit and rinsed gracefully then placed his toothbrush back in its place. He moved fluidly to the shower pulling back the curtain and stepped into the warm water after divesting himself of his boxers. His muscles bunched and flexed as he washed himself of the dirt and grime of the previous night.

Once clean he dressed in a breathable charcoal suite, plain white collared shirt and a solid red tie. Giving himself a once over in the full length mirror that hung on the wall of his walk in closet, he fingered through his short hair pushing the longer portion to one side leaving his part visible.

He put on a pair of red socks that reached his calves and black shoes to match his leather belt. Once fully dressed he ventured into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk and placed a single slice of bread in the toaster. He opened yesterday's paper and turned to the business section.

Sesshoumaru had been around for a very long time and had amassed a significant amount of wealth. To do this he had to maintain several strings of income.

As he waited for his toast to bronze he quickly took a clipper to his claws and ensured they were evenly trimmed. As if on cue, the toast popped up from the toaster the exact moment he placed the clippers down on the granite island near the newspaper. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was 6:45 AM.

He consumed his breakfast, placed the soiled dishes in the sink, grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the exit of his spacious loft.

...

He arrived to the firm promptly at 7:15, nodded in the direction of Goten, and pressed the up button to call the elevator. As he waited the scent of Jasmine and honey infiltrated his nostrils followed by the click clack of heels. He looked up to see Kagome dressed in a form fitting black pencil skirt and a billowy royal blue button down. He did his best to maintain his composure.

"Good morning Goten!" She called out cheerfully.

...

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi!" How was your night?" Goten asked.

"Productive! And rewarding." She smiled and casually glanced over at Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Mr. Tanaka." She said as she neared him and he grunted in response.

They stood in silence for a short moment before the elevator finally reached the first floor. With a 'ding' the doors opened and Sesshoumaru stepped to the side allowing Kagome to enter first.

"Oh such a gentleman." She said jokingly as she stepped on before him and he quickly followed suite.

"I began typing up a report of our potential method of attack with the Jefferson/ Malone case after our talk last night. I'd like you to look over it to see if we are on one accord when you have the chance." Sesshoumaru spoke evenly as they waited for the elevator to reach the 13th. floor.

"Of course! I'll have Sango call you with the next open time slot on my schedule for the day." She spoke facing toward him. "Your tie is crooked, here let me-" She said reaching out to straighten his tie. Surprisingly he didn't stop her and as she proceeded to pull away he clutched her hand to his chest and made contact with her eyes.

"You've become comfortable with this one relatively quickly Ms. Higurashi." She blushed and attempted to pull away when the elevator came to a stop causing her to fall into his chest. The doors opened and they were greeted with the hustle and bustle of secretaries running with files and coffee. Sango was one.

Kagome quickly adjusted herself and stumbled clumsily off the lift with Sesshoumaru close behind her. She made her way toward the direction Sango had disappeared, traded her briefcase for a cup of coffee and the file folder Sango held in her hands.

"Good morning Kagome. You have an 8:00 conference call with a new potential client, Pharma Initiative, you have a meeting with Judge Eubanks at 10:30 and following that, Mr. Higurashi would like to speak with you about the file I just handed you." Sango said in one breath.

Kagome nodded and flipped through the file. "Do I have any openings after lunch?"

Sango looked over the calendar on her desk and nodded before speaking, "Yes, assuming the meeting with your father doesn't extend past 2:30 you should be free until the end of the business day."

"Thanks Sango, please call Sesshoumaru's secretary to schedule a meeting anytime in that window."

Sango quickly scribbled down a note and then followed Kagome into her office. Closing the door behind her.

"So... you and Sesshoumaru seem rather chummy." Sango said proddingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes before blushing like a mad woman.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to." She said feigning ignorance.

Sango smacked her teeth loudly before saying, "Don't think I didn't notice the way you jumpped from 'HIM' when those elevator doors swung open. And don't THINK I didn't notice the lack of hostile tension in the atmosphere. If I had to guess, I'd have to say it was replaced with... 'sexual tension'" she mouthed the last part while making air quotations with her fingers.

Kagome sighed before plopping down in the chair behind her desk and glanced at the large clock on the wall opposite her. "All shall be revealed in due time my dear Sango... but for now we have work to do."

Sango let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing a pen and pad as Kagome readied herself for her 8AM conference call. " _Fine_."

...

The day flew by, and 3:00 was upon her before she knew it. She and Sango had grabbed a bite and she could vividly recall her friend's mixed reactions just a few short hours ago as she filled her in on the happenings of the previous night.

A soft knock on the glass door of her office roused her from her thoughts as Sango poked her head in with a goofy smile before saying, "Sesshoumaru is here to discuss the Jefferson/Malone case."

Kagome nodded and a second later Sesshoumaru stood at her door. She gestured for him to enter and he took the chair opposite her and pulled it around her desk so he was sitting next to her.

He opened his laptop and their meeting began.

...

The clock read 6:50 and Kagome yawned before stretching in her sitting position and slightly popping her back. She rose to her feet as Sesshoumaru read aloud the revisions they had just made together. She walked over to the window and marveled at the setting sun.

Sesshoumaru paused in his reading as Sango poked her head in and said, "Do you all need anything else before I leave? Everyone else has gone home for the weekend."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and said, "No, Thanks Sango. You have a great weekend." When the door closed, she sensed a presence behind her. Before she could react, her backside was pressed flush against his erection.

"Bold and impatient are we? What happened to the revisions?"

"You and I both know the logic behind our argument is sound. I prefer we shift our focus to something more pressing." Sesshoumaru growled out as he rubbed his dick harder against her butt.

Kagome giggled as she turned to face him and placed her hands to his chest. She toyed with the collar of his shirt before she pushed his shoulders in a downward motion. He lifted one eyebrow curiously before he allowed her to guide him to his knees before her. She lifted her skirt bunching it around her hips before stepping out of her panties. Sesshoumaru growled as the scent of her wetness reached his nostrils. Spreading her thighs, he placed one heeled foot over his shoulder as he greedily lapped at her delicate pearl with his tongue.

Kagome groaned as she allowed her head to hit the glass of the window behind her. "Oh..." she breathed, "Go- goo- good boy."

Sesshoumaru smirked against her dripping folds and continued to nip and suckle on her clit. He then parted her lady lips with two fingers before he allowed his middle finger to insert itself inside her.

Kagome felt her knees buckle and she gripped Sesshoumaru's short locks as she called out his name.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, shifted Kagome's weight against the glass. Once situated he pulled his dick through the zipper of his pants, lifted her other leg over his shoulder and positioned his hard member at the entrance of her secret place.

He rubbed his cock against her slit, moistening the head with her juices and slowly eased his engorged flesh inside of her. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he began to move her up and down on his dick. Picking her up he placed her on her desk and used the new position to gain leverage.

He placed one hand on the desk and used the other to remove her leg from his shoulder, never once breaking his stride. Kagome wrapped her free leg around his waist and forced her other from his shoulder and did the same. She locked him between her legs as he dropped to his elbows and proceeded to pound into her tight pussy.

She couldn't hold back the scream that poured from her lips. Her body was in ecstasy as he sought his own pleasure from her depths.

"Ah! Sesshou! Oh Kaimi I'm coming"

"Come for me Kagome. Come all over this dick."

She could feel her whole world collapse as the words came out of his filthy mouth.

The fluttering of her vaginal walls was his undoing. After a few short strokes his lips found hers before he pulled out and spilled his seed all over her desk and the outside of her pussy.

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily as sweat glistened from his brow. Fixing himself into an upright position he fixed his pants which now had a wet spot from Kagome's juices and plopped lazily into her desk chair.

Kagome lay panting atop of her desk... papers strewn about beneath her.

They both jumped at the sound of the elevator dinging. Scrambling to make herself presentable, Kagome quickly adjusted her skirt and fixed her shirt just in time for James to come strolling down the hallway. James eyed them suspiciously before announcing he left his wallet.

Kagome followed his eyes to the spot where her lace panties laid on the floor next to her desk, and prayed to the high heavens that he wasn't able to identify the item as her undergarment.

Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath at Kagome's panicked expression and she slapped him on the arm.

"So not funny!" She whispered harshly.

….

 _A/N: More hot stuff… in the office… as suggested… hope the picture was painted 't forget to leave a review!_


	9. Feminam Amor

_A/N: There is some lesbian action in this chapter. This is my first time writing anything like this. If you are uncomfortable with this, you have been warned. I value your opinions so please review to let me know if you have any suggestions about the direction of the fic. Let me know if you're enjoying reading it so far. Thanks guys!_

 **Feminam Amor**

 **...**. _The Following Week_ ** _.._** **...**

The weekend passed in a blur. Aside from the anxiety associated with her wondering just how suspicious James was about her and Sesshoumaru's "working" relationship, Kagome found herself excited at the prospect of ending the Jefferson/Malone case. She was up all night practicing her poker face and preparing her argument. Malone Tech had ended up hiring Onigumo and Kotsu LLP. They were one of the leading law firms in Los Angeles known for winning impossible cases.

In spite of their reputation, Kagome was certain she could broker a deal. She was sure she could convince them that the humiliation associated with losing this case, which she was absolutely certain they would, would mar the near perfect record that O&K LLP had worked for.

Trapped in her thoughts, Kagome failed to greet Sango who sat at the desk located just outside of her office.

"Deep in thought I see." Sango called out.

"Yea," Kagome sighed, "today is the day! I'm pretty confident things will work in our favor but I'm curious to know who O&K is sending to represent them."

Sango held her hand up for a high five and said, "Whoever they send I'm sure you'll blow them away."

Kagome looked at Sango appreciatively and high fived her just before thanking her for her words of encouragement. Sango looked away bashfully.

Ignoring the Sango's sudden embarrassment, Kagome gathered her files associated with the Jefferson/Malone case and proceeded to the conference room.

Left to herself, Sango was able to relax slightly. She didn't know when feelings of comradery and respect for the young lawyer began to shift into something else. She did her best to avoid addressing the attraction, but the more she swept her feelings under the rug, the more unbearable they'd become.

Sango and Kagome had become fast friends upon her arrival at the firm and she respected and admired Kagome for her hard work and dedication. She watched Kagome struggle to earn respect at her father's company winning case after case. Kagome's victories were like her own and after two and a half years of being her personal cheerleader she realized she had developed a little girl crush.

She valued her friendship with the raven haired beauty… more than anyone may ever know.

….

Kagome entered the conference room to find Sesshoumaru already seated with his files in front of him. Soon after, a short balding older gentleman entered the room and introduced himself to Sesshoumaru as Gerald Jefferson of Jefferson Global Technological Industries.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Jefferson!" Kagome stood shaking his hand. "Sesshoumaru was placed on this case with me and we are fairly confident that you will be happy with our results."

Sesshoumaru greeting the man while saying, "It's great to finally put a face to a name."

Not long after Sesshoumaru and Kagome filled Mr. Jefferson in on their progress, a tall woman with a striking gaze entered the conference room silently and loudly placed her brief case on the table.

Kagome took in the woman's appearance and noticed that her eyes were a piercing shade of brown, so brown they were almost red in hue. Her features were sharp and her legs went on for days. Her hair was tied professionally at the top of her head.

Once the woman was situated she introduced herself as Kagura Onigumo. "I will be representing Malone Technologies. I'll have to apologize on the behalf of my client, but he is running behind schedule and may not make our meeting. I was informed to begin without him." She spoke in a cool calculating tone.

Kagome introduced herself to the woman and as she was about to introduce Sesshoumaru, Kagura interrupted her and said, "I know full well who Mr. Tanaka is."

Kagome didn't fail to catch the lust filled gaze the woman made in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to take the lead.

"Ms. Onigumo, are you aware that one of your client's board members was a former employee of Jefferson Global Technological Industries?"

Kagura's eyes widened marginally but she otherwise kept her cool. "You mention this because?"

"Well Ms. Onigumo, I'm fairly certain you're familiar with contract law?" Sesshoumaru said while opening up one of his file folders and handing her the contractual agreement signed and notarized by Sato Kouga, Gerald Jefferson and the rest of the corporate heads of the company."

Kagura read the document quickly then cursed under her breath.

"What do you want?!" She gritted through clenched teeth.

Mr. Jefferson smiled victoriously, otherwise maintaining his composure.

Kagome took over from this point and began to outline the conditions. "If you'd like to avoid taking this before a judge I suggest you become very compliant to our terms. We will allow the continued sale of Procaine. You can even keep your company's name on the product, but instead of 50% of the revenue earned from the sale of the software, we would like 75%. We will keep this out of the press, your company gets to save face and be credited with the 'invention' of this product."

Kagura sat in silence for a moment before saying, "You must know how ridiculous you sound-"

"We could always sue." Kagome interrupted.

"65% and not a penny more."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances then turned to Mr. Jefferson. Upon his nod of approval everyone shook hands and Kagome called Sango telling her to draft up a new contract.

….

The meeting ended and Kagome could finally smile. She sat in the conference room by herself contemplating her most recent victory and couldn't help but pat herself on the back. Even though Sesshoumaru supported her in this case, she did the majority of the heavy lifting.

She took a deep breath and began to gather her files and paperwork. As she proceeded down the corridor she heard hushed murmurs coming from Sesshoumaru's office. She stopped outside his door only to see Kagura's plump bosom leaning comfortably on Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru's back was against the wall, his brow furrowed in frustration as he said something Kagome couldn't quite make out.

The woman laughed heartily then removed herself from Sesshoumaru's form. She opened his office door and called back casually, "Maybe next time then, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome attempted to pretend like she had just gotten there and began fidgeting with the files clutched in her grasp.

Kagura gave her a quick glance before brushing past the petite woman.

Kagome poked her head in Sesshoumaru's office before asking, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing of importance. Congratulation's onna. I suppose today concludes our business together. We are once again competitors."

"Congrats to you as well." Kagome concluded the conversation and left his office but not before giving him a seductive smirk.

….

"Sango, let's go celebrate!" Kagome said loudly as she rounded the corner.

"Of course! Let me grab my things."

The two ladies made their way to the elevator with no interruptions, called for a taxi and headed to the nearest bar.

Sango and Kagome sat in a secluded corner in the back of the dark bar on a plush leather sofa with empty shot glasses scattered all about them.

-"So then I said, 'unlesss, you wanna… wa- want us to counter… co- counter sue!'" Kagome slurred her speech as she told Sango what happened earlier in the day."

"OMG Kags! You've got some balls!" They both burst into a fit of giggles before taking another shot of tequila.

Their giggles died down as Sango looked at Kagome square in her eyes and spoke, "I'm proud of you Kagome. You're the hardest working woman I know, and I'm glad I get to bear witness to your success."

Kagome blushed then looked away from Sango embarrassedly before saying, "Th-thanks"

Sango scooted closer to Kagome, allowing her bare thigh to slide against Kagome's equally bare thigh.

Kagome turned to face Sango and her breath got caught in her throat. 'What's happening?' She thought to herself.

"Kagome... I- I've been wanting to do this for a very long time" Sango said determinedly.

Liquid courage propelled Sango's lips firmly to her own and Kagome hesitantly allowed her tongue to ease pass her lips and into Sango's eagerly awaiting mouth.

They both moaned out and Sango's hand made its way up Kagome's skirt. Her finger traced at the edge of her panties and Kagome let out a strangled gasp.

"Sa- Sango wha-?" She couldn't finish the question. Sango silenced her with another kiss and said, "Just relax Kagome."

Kagome sighed and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations.

Sango played with Kagome's clit through her panties and Kagome squeezed her thighs firmly around Sango's wrist as she arched her back in satisfaction.

"Ah- ah San- I'm gonna-" Sango continued her ministrations and allowed a single digit to sink pass Kagome's wet folds and into her warm pussy.

Kagome kissed Sango hard and her hands began to roam and fondle her friend's breast.

Sango pumped and twirled her small digit inside of Kagome as she relished in the feel of her lips against her own. She leaned into Kagome's roaming hands and allowed her access to her bare flesh.

"Oh Kagome." She sighed.

Sango could feel Kagome's walls clenching around her finger. She pulled away from her and sucked her single digit clean before kissing Kagome again.

Nervously Kagome began massaging Sango's pussy. Sango relaxed and guided Kagome's hand inside her panties.

To Kagome's surprise, Sango was soaking wet. She used her thumb to play with her bundle of nerves then eased two fingers inside her. Sango moaned out loud and grabbed Kagome's hand, pressing it closer to her greedy cunt, and Kagome forcefully finger fucked her friend.

"Oh my Kami Kagome." She whispered. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum oh god I'm cumming"

Kagome felt Sango's vagina clamp around her fingers and Kissed her tenderly before removing her fingers and wiping them clean on a napkin.

Kagome sat back, fixed her skirt and began to slightly sober up.

"Wow." Kagome said aloud. She leaned back against the leather sofa and looked in Sango's direction.

"So what now?" Sango's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Kagome's relaxed form. Smiling weakly she said "There are many places I'd like this relationship to go... but I don't want to force you to make a decision you aren't certain about. After all I can't ignore the chemistry you share with Sesshoumaru." She laughed half-heartedly. "I also don't want to stop being friends. Let's table this discussion and try to chalk it up to being drunk okay?"

Kagome laughed while scratching the back of her head and nodded in agreement.

….

 **A/N: I think the overall flow and progression of the relationship between Sango and Kagome is a little less "out of nowhere" now.**


	10. Vanitati

_Maybe a Beta could help motivate me? I have a short outline… but I could make it drawn out and make it a really great fic or just wrap it up and wipe my hands clean of it. You guys tell me._

 **Vanitati** (Frustration)

... _One Week Later_...

Kagome woke to the shrilling sound of her cell phone alarm. She groaned in agitation while fishing frantically in her bed sheets to bring the frustrating sound to a halt. She dropped the phone carelessly back in the bed after she glanced at the time through crust infested eyes. '5:50 AM'

"I should call in today" She thought aloud resting an arm haphazardly across her forehead.

'Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!'

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Kagome groaned as she snatched white cordless phone from the charger.

"Higurashi here." She mumbled into the receiver.

"Well good morning Kagome!" Came her father's chipper reply. "I hope I didn't wake you-" Kagome rolled her eyes in response as he continued, "but first let me say congratulations on yesterday. Mr. Jefferson stopped by my office and informed me he was extremely pleased with the agreement that was reached."

"Thanks Dad." She responded with a raspy voice as she sat at the edge of her bed pushing her bangs back.

"Next, I wanted to remind you of our staff meeting today. Be sure to clear your schedule because I wanted to speak with you beforehand about a few things. I value your opinion more than you may know."

"What time are we meeting?" Kagome asked as she headed toward the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

"Well we meet with everyone at 8, so if you can stop by my office around 7 that would be great."

Kagome plopped down on the toilet and looked up at the clock across from her that read 6:05.

Yawning she responed, "I'll be there."

"See you then my love." She was greeted with the dial tone soon after.

Flushing the toilet, she tested the water in the shower before jumping in, hitting the hot spots and jumping out. She quickly ran through her morning ritual and made it out the house in 20 min.

During the taxi ride Kagome applied her mascara and lipstick careful not to smudge any when the taxi made sudden movements.

"Here we are ma'am." The cab driver spoke.

She fished through her hand bag and paid the man before exiting the vehical. "Thank you!" She called back before slamming the door shut.

She entered her work place with a deep sigh. Flashes of last night persistently appeared before her mind's eye. Caught up in her thoughts she failed to greet Goten as she made her way to the elevator.

Upon reaching the 13th floor she headed straight to her father's office, nodded to his secretary and knocked on the large glass double doors that led to his chamber.

"Ah, Kagome! Glad you made it! Have a seat." Nagate said in a cheerful manner.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but the bulk of today's meeting will be to discuss progress of each of our cases and do the quarterly review for decisions regarding partner."

Upon hearing this, Kagome perked up. "Well, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"The guys and I were talking last night and they kept bringing up Sesshoumaru. He's only been with us for about 3 months, but they seemed fairly impressed with his progress on the Jefferson/Malone case as well as the several other cases he's working on."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this revelation but remained silent and continued to listen.

"Since you have had the chance to work with him on a first hand basis, I wanted to know your impression of him."

Kagome didn't know how to respond. On one hand she knew that if she were too positive she may get passed up yet again for the promotion she's been vying for. On the other hand, she knew it was her sworn oath as a lawyer to be objective, have integrity and to be honest.

Sighing she spoke, "I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask. If we are being honest with one another, I see him as a rival and any answer I give wouldn't benefit me in the least."

Nagate frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've been working my ass off with hopes of you and your buddies taking notice, but instead you call me to your office to discuss another prospect who is still wet behind the ears at the firm. I don't know if you're trying to save face with 'boys' by attempting to avoid nepotism but, I'm getting tired of being overlooked because of my sex and my relation to you!" Kagome said harshly.

Taken aback, Nagate answered "I didn't know you felt that way… I guess I never considered you were interested in making partner. Your name… my name is already listed on the door so I just assumed-"

"See! That's the problem. I'll never be recognized as the asset I am to this firm so long as I'm YOUR daughter working at YOUR law firm; and I don't mean that in a negative way. Look at my track record Dad! In the three years I've been here I've never lost a case. I put in long hours and I deal with a lot of shit from the guys who work here! Yes, Sesshoumaru has a great resume, yes he has the makings of a great lawyer, but to completely bypass me and then to ASK me MY opinion of him? Well frankly that's a slap in the face." Kagome finished after a long exhale. She stood from her sitting position and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you at the meeting."

Nagate leaned back in his desk chair with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. He honestly had no idea that his daughter felt the way she felt.

…

The lawyers at the firm piled in the conference room one by one. Nagate took his position at the head of the table as Smith and Walden each took a seat to his left and right.

"We will start with James. You've been working on the case with The Center for Biological Diversity. How's that been going?" Nagate spoke.

"Ye- yes sir!" James began, "Well as you know, the CBD decided to sue California regulators for supporting a so-called "aquifer exemption" plan to turn underground water in the Price Canyon area of San Luis Obispo County into a permanent disposal site for oil wastewater and other fluids. So far we haven't been able to make contact with the government officials via email or phone so we decided to serve them papers. We should be making progress within the next week."

"Thankya Jamie." Smith said.

The meeting progressed rather slowly as everyone gave their updates on the cases they'd been working on as well as the ones they'd recently closed.

"Thank you for your time everyone. We will see you all in this same room at the same time next month" Nagate announced as he remained seated with Henry and Jack.

…

Sesshoumaru caught up to Kagome and stopped her just before she could turn the corner to her office.

"Kagome. Are you busy this afternoon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why?" She responed. He could hear the agitation in her voice.

"I am unaware if I have done anything to offend your person onna."

Kagome sighed and motioned for him to follow her to her office. She passed Sango's desk and nervously smiled in her direction.

Sango greeted her as she normally did and Kagome felt her tension ease.

Kagome entered her office, held the door open for Sesshoumaru, then closed it behind him.

"It's nothing you did. It's what the people around you are trying to do. This stays between you and me, but after Kagura Onigumo left the other day, I found her card on my desk with a note requesting I send my CV."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in curiosity. "Are you going to do it?"

"You know, at first I was going to throw it in the trash, but after today's conversation I had with your boss, I'm more inclined to take them up on their offer." Kagome said.

"What pre-tell brought about this sudden change of heart?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome eyed him for a long moment before saying, "I'm underappreciated and taken advantage of at this firm. At first I thought I wasn't working hard enough, but listening to those idiots prattle on about the lack of progress they've made over the last month on top of my father actually thinking it was okay to discuss partner selections with me…. I just.."

Kagome sighed placing her head in her hands.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch and said, "Let us go eat and take your mind off this for now."

Kagome nodded in agreement, grabbed her purse and followed Sesshoumaru out the office.

"Sango." Kagome called.

"Yes ma'am?" She responded pleasantly.

"If anyone calls, take a message and tell them I'll get back with them tomorrow."

"Can do!" Sango agreed.

….

Sesshoumaru sat across from Kagome in the bustling café. "Do you come here often?" She asked.

"I've been here on two other occasions with James. Though I do find my present company much more appealing." Sesshoumaru said through a smirk.

"Oh really?" Kagome retorted.

The waitress came and they placed their orders, "Just give me whatever he's getting." Kagome told the waitress.

"You sure about that?" Sesshoumaru grinned as he spoke.

"Yea try me."

As the time passed they chatted idly. Every moment or so Kagome would find herself laughing and Sesshoumaru would sit with an amused expression on his face. Before they knew it two hours had passed.

The check came and Kagome tried to call to the waitress, "It was sep-"

"Don't worry over it. You'll treat me next time." Sesshoumaru decided as he checked his watch. He had a conference call within the hour.

"Next time huh?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you not enjoy my company onna?"

"I guess you're alright when you want to be." She laughed.

….

 ** _A/N: I thought I'd build on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friendship a little. I'll have to figure out how I'm going to address the potential love triangle hole that I've written myself into…. I feel like I can add more layers to the fic if I have Kagome leave the firm. Run into some bad guys at the competitor's firm… allow for a change in scenery… IDK? Review please_**


	11. Amicitia

_A/N: I think I may have found a way to keep my sexy scene with Sango. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Your input is valuable in the progression of this story! Love you guys._

 ** _Amicitia_**

 ** _..._** _..One Month Later..._

The weeks passed by rather quickly and Kagome's relationship with Sesshoumaru began to blossom into a cherished friendship. She didn't fail to notice the distance that began to develop between her and Sango's friendship. She really wanted things to go back to normal but did not know how to approach the situation with the brown haired beauty.

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome in concern from across the table in the conference room. He noticed that she was in a faraway place and today's monthly meeting did not seem to interest the woman.

"Okay party people! Let's change lives! See you all tomorrow." Jack called cheerfully as he dismissed the group. Kagome remained seated at the table and Sesshoumaru stayed behind to question her.

"What ails you, woman?"

Kagome looked over at the concerned man she considered her rival and sighed.

"There's been a lot on my mind lately."

"Of that I'm aware." He mentioned. "Care to discuss it?"

Kagome nodded once then proceeded to gather her things. "Let's go grab a drink?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and followed the woman out the meeting room.

They made their way through the corridor, passing Kagome's secretary's desk as they made their way to the elevator.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss Kagome's increased heart beat nor her attempt to avoid looking in the direction of her secretary.

He glanced over to where Sango was seated and was met with a glare. 'What has transpired between these two I wonder?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

….

The two of them sat in silence at the bar, attention drawn to the game that was showing on the television in front of them.

Kagome took a long swig of her hard apple cider before focusing her attention on Sesshoumaru.

"Do you promise not to judge me?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever your confession I'm sure I've done far worse in my lifetime." Kagome eyed him curiously for his choice of words. 'He says that like he's an old man.' She thought to herself before saying, "Well a month or so ago… right after we closed the Jefferson/Malone case?"

Sesshoumaru nodded indicating he understood when she was talking about.

"Well, Sango and I went for drinks and I got shit faced."

Sesshoumaru continued to listen intently, but he was fairly certain he knew where this conversation was heading.

"I don't know why I let it happen, or what came over me… but we ended up sharing a very heated make out session in the middle of the lounge. She confessed that she had been holding her feelings back for a while, but we have avoided discussing the matter further. On top of all that I've been getting calls from several of the surrounding law firms offering me positions. I just think it's a bad time to leave and I don't want Sango to think I'm trying to escape her… after all she's one of the only friends I've had at the office."

"Who's the other person you consider a 'friend'?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, "After all this you still haven't realized that you've gone from public enemy number one to 'not so bad jack ass'? She said playfully.

Sesshoumaru grinned and allowed the humor to dance in his eyes before saying, "Still a jack ass none the less I see."

They laughed in good humor before falling silent.

"I suppose I understand your dilemma Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru finished his beer before signaling to the bar tender for another, " –And I hope you know that judgement will not come from this one. As far as the situation with your lady friend goes, I think you should stop avoiding it and confront the issue at hand. You do not want resentment to form between you two."

Kagome sighed at his words. She knew he spoke the truth, but she didn't know how to move forward, especially considering her blossoming feelings of comradery and potential romance with the man who sat beside her at the bar.

"On a lighter note, did you enjoy the way her feminine touch brought you pleasure? Or do you prefer this one's advances?" Sesshoumaru spoke teasingly into her ear.

Kagome's face turned red as she faced the handsome man before her as she spoke honestly, "I don't think anyone could compare to the way you make me feel."

Taken aback Sesshoumaru looked at the small woman in her eyes before grabbing her hand in his own.

…


	12. Crapula

_A/N: I've been on a roll today… I'm in a fabulous mood because we are pushing for publication of a part of my dissertation… meaning I'm one step closer to graduation! Plus, it's Good Friday and I'm playing hooky from school today. Don't tell anyone! :P._

 ** _Crapula_**

Kagome woke groggily in an unfamiliar place. You would think after 3 years of heavy drinking in law school she would have built a higher tolerance for alcohol.

Squinting, she looked around the lavish loft from her position on a push couch. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself as memories began flashing back through her mind.

"Oh… yea." She mumbled.

…

Once Sesshoumaru released her hand she exclaimed, "Let's turn up!" She turned to the bar tender and ordered several lemon drops and shots of tequila.

Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, "Maybe you should slow down onna."

"You only live once, and I intend to live as hard and fast as I can!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. If only she knew that he had lived for several life times.

….

Sesshoumaru must have taken her to his place after she got plastered. She sat up on the couch bringing the sheet with her as she noticed her feet were bare and her blazer was missing.

She stood cautiously and began browsing the large abode. 'How the hell can he afford all this on our salary?'

She walked over to the large glass window to observe the view of the city. It was still night time and she found herself mesmerized at the city skyline. Buildings encompassed as far as her eyes could see. Looking down through the glass she realized how high off the ground she was as she noticed the cars looked like speeding light beams.

She jumped a little when she heard a rustling sound from behind her.

Sesshoumaru's cool calm voice spoke out, "I see you're awake and coherent?"

Kagome laughed sheepishly and responded with a nod. She felt him approach her and when he slid his arms around her waist from behind she rested her hands on his own.

"Something's been nagging at the back of my head on and off for the past several months since we met Sesshoumaru. I figured now is as good a time as any to voice my curiosity."

Sesshoumaru placed his chin atop her head and spoke, "You may address your concerns."

"Well, that time… back when I yelled at you about the case… something strange happened to your voice and eyes… I tried to brush it away as my imagination and I had pretty much let it go until recently. Then today you were talking like you were an old man, and then this place-" She removed herself from his arms as she gestured to his spacious home, "How can you afford all of this when you've been at the firm for less than a year? Ar- are you… a vampire?"

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud at her accusation. Kagome eyed him with caution as she waited for his reply.

"I can assure you that I do not crave human blood nor do I lurk in the shadows."

"So you aren't human then." She said instead of asking.

He studied her demeanor and noticed the unease marring her expression. Sighing he began, "I am mortal in the sense that I can and will eventually die. I am not what you would call human… but I, and those like me have been walking the earth since before mankind's reign."

Kagome stood in shock as she processed the information Sesshoumaru revealed.

"I-is this a disguise?" She queried.

"Yes." Was his monosyllabic reply as he lifted the charm and allowed his true humanoid appearance to be revealed.

Kagome watched in awe as light brown eyes turned golden and magenta stripes appeared on his face along with a perfectly shaped crescent moon at the center of his brow.

She approached him with caution and curiosity as she hesitantly reached for his face.

Sesshoumaru stood still as he allowed her to take in his new appearance before speaking through fanged teeth.

"Are you familiar with Japanese folklore?" He asked.

"Outside of the tales my dad used to tell me before bed time…? No."

"Well Kagome, I am what they call an inuyoukai." Sesshoumaru began telling her of his origins and heritage.

The night dragged on as she had several questions for him.

Before either of them realized, the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"There's no need to be fearful of me Kagome. The man you have known for the past several months and I are one in the same."

He watched as her shoulders relaxed and her breathing calmed.

He reached for her hand and instead of flinching like he half expected her to, she accepted his hand in her own.

Pulling her tiny form closer to his own he leaned down placing a chaste kiss to her soft lips.

Kagome placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest admiring his defined muscles before standing on her tip toes to meet him with a passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru growled in satisfaction at her acceptance of him and lifted her from the ground placing her legs securely around his waist.

Walking to his bedroom he deposited her gently on the white sheets and began removing his clothes.

Kagome's eyes roved his figure as she took in the markings that adorned his hips.

"Is all you're going to do is stare, or are you going to remove your clothes?" He asked, his lust evident with each word that passed his lips.

Kagome began to divest herself of her blouse and skirt too slowly for Sesshoumaru's likes. He was upon her in an instant ripping her undergarments from her body.

Once nude she arched her back toward his warmth to escape the sudden chill. Pressing her gently into the downy mattress he kissed her firmly on the mouth.

He made his way to her neck where he littered it with kisses as he moved lower to take a hardened nipple between his teeth. His gentle suckle elicited a moan from Kagome and she called his name.

Sesshoumaru sat on his knees between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. When he pressed the head of his penis against her sex to test her wetness she arched her back in a wanton manner.

"Please…" She whispered.

Obliging her request, he sunk into her depths and she groaned in pleasure. Bringing his chest to cover hers he kissed her gently as he rocked his hips slowly against hers.

Kagome reached for his hands and locked her fingers within his as she relaxed into the mattress.

"Kagome…" He groaned and she responded with a moan of her own.

He rocked steadily against her. The sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the master suite as Sesshoumaru's throbbing dick entered and exited Kagome's womb at an agonizingly slow pace.

Resting his head in the crook of her neck he began to rotate his sips in a circular motion.

"Ahh Sesshou- I- I'm!" Her back arched in pleasure as she reached her climax. Sesshoumaru grunted in approval before focusing on reaching his own orgasm. His member was coated in her love juices and the feel of her quivering walls was enough to send him over the edge after 3 long strokes.

Emptying his seed inside her he fell to his side bringing her with him.

"I expect you to explain to Sango that what transpired between you cannot happen again." He spoke smoothly after a long silence.

Kagome looked up from her position on his muscled chest before resting her head there and simply said, "And I expect you to tell Kagura you won't be seeing her around."

Sesshoumaru laughed and responded with, "Hn." The lovers drifted into a peaceful slumber as the sun inched higher and higher into the sky.

….

 **A/N: And another one bites the dust! Now... I started this chapter at home... but then I got an email from my boss... lol but I didn't let that stop me! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	13. Propono

_A/N: I pumped out several chapters in a short amount of time (6 to be exact… this is 7) as an apology for my looooong departure from this story. Since things are getting ready to pick back up again IRL there's no telling how long it'll be before I update again. I do promise to try not to disappear for two years again. If at all possible I'll update at least once a month._

 ** _Propono_** _(Resolve)_

This was the second time Kagome had awoken in a place that was not her own home. Rolling over she came into contact with a muscular chest.

"Good morning." She spoke through closed teeth attempting to avoid blessing the inuyoukai with morning breath.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her failed attempt to consider his heightened senses and leaned down to kiss her anyway.

"I have a spare toothbrush underneath the bathroom sink." He spoke, amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him before making her way to the restroom to relieve her bladder and brush her teeth.

She fiddled with the remote control panel before the television across from her turned on and voices started coming from the 20-inch box tucked securely in the marble tiled wall.

"Rich bastard." She muttered to herself.

Flushing the toilet, she turned toward the glass encased shower and fiddled with the nozzle until water sprang forth.

Once it reached a decent temperature she stepped in and began lathering her body with one of the various body washes that lined the wall of the shower.

It wasn't long before she felt the chill of air that signified Sesshoumaru's arrival in the shower with her. She washed her hair before trading places with the inu to allow him a moment in the water.

She couldn't help but admire his physique as he cleansed himself relatively quickly.

Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes on him and he pushed her gently against the tiled wall as he kissed her.

"See something you like onna?" He spoke in a sultry voice.

"I don't know… maybe?" She said teasingly as she reached for his member. She felt in expand in her delicate grip before she fell to her knees before him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of her raven locks as he sucked in a breath of anticipation when her lips touch the tip of his member.

Adjusting himself he placed one hand on the tiled wall of the shower and the other on the glass encasing to keep his knees from buckling from her attentions.

Kagome swallowed as much of him as she could and used both of her tiny hands to massage the rest of what could not fit in her mouth. She sucked and licked and kissed his dick as he moaned her name.

Taking this as encouragement she increased her efforts, removing his dick from her mouth and began suckling on his balls.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore and forcefully pulled her to her feet. He turned her so her back was facing him and pushed her upper body toward the wall as he lined his penis with her already slick folds.

"Pleasing this one turned you on hm?"

He was met with silence and a sigh of pleasure when entered her in one fluid motion. His pace was fast and steady as he rocked his hips forward and backward. Steam surrounded them as the sounds of water, slapping flesh and background noise from the television filled the room.

His dick was wet with her necter and he felt the reigns of his control begin to slip from his grasp as he watched his penis disappear inside her.

Kagome gasped in a mix of pleasure in pain as she felt his pace quicken and his thrusts deepen. He was hitting places inside her that she didn't even know existed and she didn't know whether to tell him to stop or go harder.

"AHHH!" She screamed as an orgasm tore through her. Upon her scream and the spasm of her pussy walls around his cock he disconnected from her and turned her to face him.

He swiftly reentered her willing sheath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He moved her body up and down onto his shaft until he felt his own climax approach.

Releasing her from his grasp he forcefully unsheathed himself and allowed his seed to spill on the shower floor.

Breathing hard he allowed one hand to rest on the wall above her head and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I could stay here all day ravishing you… but alas there is work to be done." He spoke in a cool tone.

Kagome made quick work of cleaning her lady parts then exited the shower.

Sesshoumaru had to calm himself, for the site of her naked form glistening with water as she began to dry herself was enough to cause his loins to stir again.

….

Kagome entered the law firm in fresh clothes. Each step she took was full of determination. She would face Sango sometime in the very near future and she attributed her new found confidence to whatever it was that was blossoming between her and the youkai that was capable of bringing her body immense pleasure.

He trusted her with his secret as she trusted him with the delicate situation of her own. She was able to be vulnerable without feeling weak with him. It felt good to be able to let loose her guard in the presence of another.

Kagome left her musings to greet Bill who had switched shifts with Goten for the day and entered the elevator to travel to the 13th floor. Once off the elevator she made her way to her office fully expecting to be greeted by a less than cheerful Sango. Instead she was met by a new face who introduced herself as Rin.

"Hello!" The young woman greeted. She couldn't have been any older than 21.

Upon noticing the older woman's look of confusion she spoke while standing and extending her hand, "You must be Ms. Higurashi. Sango took a leave of absence due to a family emergency and I'll be filling in for her for the next week or so."

Kagome sighed. In the past her friend would have informed her of such a thing in person. She wondered if her brother was in the hospital again. Guilt must've settled on her features for the young woman before her gave her an eye of concern.

Kagome came out of her stupor before taking the brown eyed girls hand in her own and greeted her.

"You have large shoes to fill… Rin? Sango is very efficient as my secretary."

Rin nodded accepting the challenge and began announcing Kagome's schedule.

She followed Kagome into her office, placing a cup of coffee in front of her when she sat down before walking back to Sango's desk that sat outside her office.

Kagome attempted to burry herself in her work to avoid thinking about what could be going on with her friend. She hoped that she wasn't attempting to avoid her with this temporary leave.

She knew that she had to settle things with the secretary quickly. Something told her that her new paramour wasn't one for much patience when it came to certain things.

….

Sango sat across from her longtime friend as they filled each other in about the happenings of their lives.

"So what are you up to these days Miroku?" She asked pleasantly.

The attractive man before her responded, "Well I'm working on my first album finally. You remember how much I loved music right?"

Sango nodded as he continued, "Well I never gave up on that passion. I think my dad almost had a heart attack when I declared my major in music." He laughed, "But everything is finally starting to come together. I got a deal with Warner Brothers last year and we are moving right along." He said with a dazzling smile.

Sango smiled back and said, "I'm really proud of you for sticking it out Miroku."

"What are you doing now?" He queried.

He noticed the shift in her mood and attempted to change topics.

"No it's fine! I actually love my job. I've just been having to sort some things out regarding a personal matter lately and thinking about work reminded me of it. I actually work for Higurashi Smith and Walden LLP. I've been there going on three years now." She finished her sentence somberly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He pried.

She sighed then began, "I really don't know where to start… I- I met this girl and I think I confused my feelings for her with romantic ones… I did something really impulsive and looking back probably stupid… and now I don't know how to face her without feeling awkward. We became really good friends over the years but I can't bring myself to look her in the face. Especially since she's been giving off a standoffish vibe."

"My dear Sango… you must give me details of this 'impulsive' something you did!" Miroku spoke suggestively. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Sango's eye twitched as her hand itched to reel back and smack the raven haired pervert sitting across from her.

"Can't you be serious for at least one moment!" She said agitatedly.

A serious expression came over his face as he spoke, "I think running away from your problems is never going to solve them. Face it head on, who knows your 'friend' may be feeling the same way that you are?" He told her.

"Wise beyond your perversion I see." Sango laughed. "It's good to see that you haven't changed."

"You're still as beautiful as I recall as well."

Sango blushed and looked away attempting to change topics.

"Soooo… how about those Rams!"

Miroku laughed before indulging her.

…

 ** _A/N: I bet you're all like. Jesus Christ in Heaven would she stop delaying the inevitable! Lol well I kinda wanted to introduce some new characters… step away from our favorite couple a bit and extend the story to give it more… 'depth' Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Suggestions are always welcome._**

 ** _Happy Resurrection Sunday._**


	14. Disputatio

**_A/N: I think I've become re-addicted to writing this story. Figured I'd write a little here and there during lunch breaks and incubation periods in the lab. Lol HEY my lab mate binge watches netflix episodes while working! Whatever gets you through the day right? Just gotta make sure I delete this file from the pc when I'm done! :P_**

 _Disputatio_

Sango could be found slouching in a cushioned chair in the corner of a poorly lit hospital room. Her little brother, Kohaku had been in and out of the hospital on account of his recurrent psychogenic nonepileptic seizures. There was car accident when they were children that resulted in their parent's death. Apparently the trauma resulted in his seizures.

What Sango didn't know was that Kohaku saw something on the day of the accident. He never spoke of it because he didn't believe it himself. He was still haunted by the night and experienced regular nightmares because of it.

….

 _The night was cold and rainy as the Taji family made their way down a darkened highway. Their two children sat quietly in the back seat, Sango sound asleep and Kohaku engrossed in his Gameboy. Kohaku's attention was jerked from the hand held game system as the car came to a screeching halt. The young boy, no more than 6, looked on in horror as his eyes came in contact with a creature not of this realm. His parents seemed unaware of what he was seeing as they looked back to ensure their children's safety._

 _17 year old Sango was roused from her slumber and asked, "What happened?" Their father informed them that he thought he saw an animal or something in the road. Kohaku rubbed his eyes thinking he had imagined it but before he could adjust his vision again the vehicle went spinning as something rammed the vehicle head on. Screams filled the atmosphere as the car ran into the guardrail. Sango's wails of horror could be heard in the distance as she took in her parents lifeless eyes._

 _Kohaku looked on in shock. Neither words nor tears escaped his small frame._

 _….._

Sango recalled the night of her parent's death as a lone tear escaped her. Startled out of her memories, Kohaku looked over to her with a weak smile. "Hey sis… how long have I been cooped up in here?"

Sango composed herself before responding, "Just one day. I took the week off though. I thought we could get some bonding time once we got you out of here."

The 16 year old smiled pleasantly before saying, "That actually sounds nice." Upon Sango's 21st birthday and completion of college she took custody of her little brother from a distant relative. In the 6 years since their reunion she hadn't had the opportunity to really spend time with him. She figured their bonding time was much overdue.

….

 **Hey, is everything alright with Kohaku?**

Kagome stared at the typed text debating on whether or not to send it. Her finger hovered hesitantly over the send button. Before she could finish contemplating her decision, Rin came rushing into her office panting, "Miss. Higurashi! I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I just remembered that a Mr. Hitatchi requested a meeting with you at 1:30."

Kagome glanced at her watch and noticed it was 1:15. Sucking her teeth she addressed the panicking woman child, "First off… breathe." Kagome waited for the girl to do as instructed. "Now tell me where this meeting is?" She finished as she grabbed her purse and other belongings.

"It's at the Holiday Inn hotel about 3 blocks from here. I'm so so so so sorry." The 21 year old apologized profusely.

"You're going with me. I need you to teach you the ropes so to speak if you're going to be here all week. Please inform him that we'll be a little behind schedule."

Rin nodded her head and began dialing the man's personal number.

….

The two women made their way into the hotel lobby, asked for directions to the bar/ restaurant area where Kagome was greeted by a handsome man looking to be in his mid-40's.

Kagome instructed Rin to wait for her at the bar as she shook Mr. Hitachi's hand. "I do apologize for my tardiness. There are no excuses."

All is well Ms. Higurashi, shall we talk business?"

Kagome nodded in the affirmative before saying, "Please, Kagome is fine."

"In that case you may call me Gatenmaru." The man spoke in a chilling voice before he continued. "I was happy for your returned call. We've been looking for a young lawyer with a bright future.

Kagome eyed the man warily before saying, "Well nothing is official yet. I took this interview because I'm interested in a lateral shift as well as a vertical one. I have several offers on the table and I suppose I need to know if my joining with the team at J&J will be worth it."

"I'd very much like to schedule a tour of the firm with you to introduce you to the partners as well show you around. Maybe we can win you over." He smiled seductively.

Kagome cringed a little. "I'll have my secretary contact you." She stood shaking his hand before walking toward the bar to inform Rin of their departure."

"Rin, this gets back to no one. Nobody is to know that I met with a competing firm today. Understood?"

"This is our little secret Miss. Higurashi!"

"Just Kagome." She corrected.

…..

Upon their arrival back to the office Kagome stared at her cell phone again.

 **Hey, is everything alright with Kohaku?**

With a deep breath she pressed send and waited for her friend's response with baited breath.

 **Yea, he's fine,** was the prompt reply. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh before typing,

 **I'm glad to hear that…. Listen I know you're out for the week… but I'd really like to talk to you soon. I miss you.**

….

Sango looked down at her phone as she prepared to respond to Kagome's message. Several emotions flashed through her eyes as she steeled her nerves before typing,

 **Yea, this 'talk' is long overdue lol :)**

 _A/N: Short little chapter that kinda goes into Sango's character a little more... begins the job hunt…. And we start to see Sango and Kagome's relationship improve slightly._


	15. Consultatum

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Consultatum_**

 _..._ _Middle of Sango's One Week Leave of Absence_ _..._

The young lawyer squinted her eyes in an effort to shield them from the bright lights as she made her way down the white hallway only to stop at the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here to see Kohaku Taji." She said.

"And your name?" The older woman behind the desk queried.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"That's K-A-G-O-M-E?"

Kagome nodded in response as the woman continued.

"How do I spell that last name sweet heart?"

"H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I." The blue eyed woman spelled.

"Okay look here at the camera… 1, 2,3."

The flash caught Kagome off guard as she blinked away the light from her irritated eyes and grabbed the visitor badge from the old woman.

"Room 762, it's almost as soon as you exit the elevator on the 7th. Floor."

"Thank you!" Kagome called back as she made her way to the elevator.

….

"Ugh! How long do I have to stay here!?" Kohaku exclaimed agitatedly.

"Until the doctor says everything is okay." Sango responded calmly not once looking up from her magazine.

"I'm fine sis! Just tell him you're checking me out. I have a soccer game Friday and I really shouldn't be missing practice." He begged the older young woman.

"Honestly Kohaku? You're really thinking about soccer right now? You need to relax and get some rest. I'm not sure if you should be on the field so soon after a serious scare like this any way I think it's probably best for you to just si-."

"Knock, knock!" Came Kagome's interruption as she peeped her head through the partially opened door.

"Thank Kami! Kagome tell Sango I'll be fine!" Kohaku pleaded to Kagome.

Laughing nervously she responded, "I'm sure you will be, but I think we should let the doctors decide that and then see what Sango has to say, after all she's only looking out for you."

She walked over to his bed, placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before handing him a Hershey's bar.

"I got your favorite, as punishment for Sango being a worry wart you don't have to share."

He let out a puff of air before thanking Kagome and carefully took the candy bar from her hand.

Sango was still silent at this point and Kagome looked back at her expectantly.

"It's good to see you… How've you been holdin' up?"

Sango met Kagome's eyes seemingly going into deep thought before replying, "I've been better, but I can't complain."

"Hey Kou, you mind if I steal your sister for a sec?"

Not turning away from the television and taking an angry bite of his chocolate he said, "Yea, whatever."

Kagome walked over to the door then looked at Sango before saying, "You mind? I really wanted to get this off my chest before I lost the nerve."

Sango nodded once before rising from her seated position. "Don't cause any trouble while we're gone Kohaku." She said as she met Kagome at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved dismissively.

The two young women walked in silence for a moment before they came to an empty break room intended for hospital guests.

Pulling a chair from the table, Kagome took a seat before beginning.

"I've missed you." Sango met Kagome's eyes awkwardly before nodding her head in agreement.

"And I'm sorry for how distant I've been… I just—I didn't know how to 'talk' about what happened without things being weird. I fear that avoiding things only made everything worse."

"Yea…" Sango began. "Listen Kagome. I've been sorting through some things in my head and I don't know if I have all the answers, but after talking to Miroku I've—"

"Oh Kami, your perverted friend you talk about?" Kagome interrupted.

Sango blinked. She had honestly forgotten she had shared tales from her high school life with the woman before her.

"Yea, that Miroku." She laughed a little before continuing, "When he's not being a hentai he's actually quite profound. Talking to him helped me sort through a few things regarding you." She paused momentarily before continuing. "You've become very important to me. I never had a sister or any close female relatives and my mom died when I was still a teenager. So I'm a bit at a loss when it comes to the way I feel about you. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I confused my feelings for romantic ones... I-... I care about you and I respect you so much Kagome. My heart swells with admiration every time I see you tell one of those jack asses at the office off…"

Sango trailed off with a nervous laugh. "I never want to see you hurt and I want you to know that you're extremely important to me. I just think I jumped the gun a little and didn't know how to process what I was feeling." She finished

Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes as she took in every word Sango said. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I love you Sango, and I'm sorry it took me so long to confront you about 'this'. We've wasted a lot of time dancing around the topic…" Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair before dabbing her eyes dry. "You're my best friend and I never want to lose you."

Sango stood from her position across the table and pulled Kagome into a friendly hug. They both felt like a huge weight had lifted from the atmosphere as they pulled apart from one another.

"So tell me what I've missed?" Sango said cheerfully as Kagome obliged her and began updating her on the happenings around the firm and her 'relationship/ arrangement with Sesshoumaru.

….

"You did what!?" The silver headed hanyou yelled into the receiver of his phone.

Sesshoumaru already regretted calling his half-brother about the raven haired onna. Sighing He began speaking.

"You don't have to yell into the phone Inuyasha, I am far from hard of hearing.

"Yea whatever. I can't believe you exposed yourself to a human! What were you thinking? She could tell others."

"She has nothing to gain from exposing this one's secret. I feel like I can trust her. Aside from that, I doubt anyone would actually believe her if she did decide to tell someone."

"I really do hope that you're right man. What spell did she put on your frigid ass to make you so open?" Inuyasha finished with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone before hanging up on his father's insufferable 'love' child.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk contemplating his feelings for the woman that occupied his thoughts. Perhaps he was his father's son after all for he was considering making the ningen onna a regular part of his daily routine.

The handsome daiyoukai stood from his desk and began pacing in his office before he was interrupted by a young brown eyed girl.

"I- I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Ms. Higurashi asked me to give you these files. She also said she'd be calling you to gain your opinion about her new case along with some other personal matters."

Sesshoumaru nodded and said "Thank you Miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Rin! I'm Rin!" She scrambled over to the intimidating platinum blonde haired man with her hand stretched before her.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl curiously before shaking her small hand.

"What happened to Sango?" He asked.

"Oh, well she's out for the week. I'm filling in for her temporarily."

When Rin was met with silence she excused herself from his office and left Sesshoumaru to his own devices.

'So Ms. Taji has attempted to separate herself from Kagome. I wonder how long it will be before things are settled between those two?' He thought to himself.

Happy to have an excuse to see the raven haired onna he began going over the file on his desk.

…..

Kagome was roused from her thoughts by one sharp knock at her door. Looking at her watch she noticed it was 9PM. 'Who could that be at this hour?' She thought to herself

Making her way over to the front door she stood on her toes to peek out the peep hole. Recognizing the person at her door she removed the chain and opened the door.

"Showing up unannounced now are we?" Kagome teased. "My other lover could have been here."

Sesshoumaru growled before speaking, "If I'm not mistaken you asked for this one's opinion on this." He said referencing the file folder in his hand.

"Sure, that's why you came over at 9PM on a weekday. We could have talked about that over the phone." Kagome said with a smile removing the file from his hold.

"Did you speak with Miss. Taji?" Sesshoumaru probed.

"Yes I did." She responded absent mindedly while making her way over to her bedroom.

Sesshourmaru followed her to the bed room waiting for her to say more. Sensing his presence behind her she said, "Such an eager puppy Mr. Tanaka. If you must know, things went well. I met her at the hospital and we cleared the air." As she finished her sentence she plopped down on her bed.

"Now, how else may I be of service to you tonight?"

"Hn… I can think of a few ways." He said seductively as he crawled over her petite frame and locked her between his body and the bed.

He kissed her soundly before she could protest and began removing her clothes hastily.

"I've been thinking about this all day." He said between kisses. He began paying close attention to her breasts with his mouth and allowed his hand to find the delicate pearl between her legs.

She gasped and squirmed in pleasure before whispering, "I don't think this could ever get old." He simply grunted in approval as he brought pleasure to her body.

Once he was satisfied with her wetness he removed his pants and coated his erection with her essence before easing into her warmth.

"You belong to this Sesshoumaru." He said through clenched fangs as he allowed his true appearance to surface. His eyes bled red and the markings of his heritage situated themselves on his face and various other parts of his body.

"Sesshou, please… fuck me." Kagome called out.

"Tell me you belong to me." He growled.

"Please. please…" She begged.

"Say it!"

"I- I belong to you." As the words fell from her lips he surged forward, flexing hips and propelling himsef deeper and deeper into her soaked treasure.

"YES! Sesshoumaru! So- so good."

His manhood filled her entire womb. She could feel the pressure of his dick pressing against her g-spot. Each thrust was more pleasurable than the last and she felt herself become undone beneath him.

As her climax tore through her body she felt her walls tighten around his hard cock. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru it feels so good!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru maintained his pace bringing himself closer to the edge. When he felt his orgasm approach he slowed his tempo in an effort to prolong the inevitable.

"You like it when my dick fills you up?" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her lobe between his teeth.

"Ye-yes." She moaned. Looking at him in his red eyes she wrapped her leg tighter around his waist and said, "Cum for me."

Sesshoumaru lost himself in her depths and as he reached his peak he removed his dick from her pussy and came all over her stomach.

He collapsed atop her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

….

Sesshoumaru and Kagome lay in her bed a few short moments later in comfortable silence.

"I've been meaning to tell you… but I never find the right words or the perfect timing but…" She paused.

"Speak onna." He encouraged.

"I've been thinking about leaving the firm." She stated.

Sesshoumaru's form stiffened for a moment under hers before he relaxed again.

"I would not like you to leave, but I suppose I can only tell you to do what you feel is best for your career." He supplied.

"I figured you'd say as much… The problem is none of the firms that have been recruiting me seem worth me sacrificing my current comfort at H, S & W..."

After a few moments of silence Kagome began again. "What do you think about starting a Law Firm together?"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence as he weighed his options. Seemingly thinking out loud he said, "We would end up spending a lot of hours together."

"That's not a problem is it?" She questioned.

"Only if it is one for you." He said honestly. "Allow me some time to consider?"

At her nod he leaned his head down toward her to capture her lips.

"I told my brother about you." He said suddenly.

Kagome rose from her position on his chest to get a better look at him. "So, what does that mean?" She asked.

He studied her for a long moment before saying, "I am at ease in your presence. I can trust you and I like you a bit more than most others. I—The thought of another man… or woman touching you intimately makes my beast roar in disproval. I've never felt this way with any other. I would like to be your only lover."

Kagome smiled as she leaned to kiss him. "I don't have an issue with that." Once the kiss broke she asked, "So does this mean we are together?"

At his nod she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. She felt her nether regions moisten and Sesshoumaru growled in appreciation when the scent of her arousal reached his nose.

"I can't get enough of you." She muttered through clenched teeth as she eased herself onto his massive erection. He gripped her hips and allowed her to ride him slowly.

….

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! I love hearing from you guys!_**


	16. Puram

**_A/N: Hopefully This chapter doesn't disappoint… I know where I'm trying to go with the story… just having a hell of a time figuring out the journey._**

 ** _Puram_** _(Onward)_

 _Two weeks later_

"Listen Kagome, I understand your desire to leave, but don't make any hasty decisions." Sango reasoned with the raven haired lawyer. If anyone knew first hand of the difficulties Kagome had endured under her own father's watch, it was Sango. She'd been on damage control duty many a night.

"Sango, you should know me better than to think I'd ever be ill prepared for any venture I undertake." Kagome defended while tapping absentmindedly on the lid of the green and white coffee cup sitting on her desk.

"Oh Kami!" Sango groaned, "You're starting to sound like that so called jerk of yours." Kagome met Sango's humor filled eyes before letting out a stifled giggle and saying, "So what if I am? - But honestly Sango, I've been doing quite a bit of research, and though I've got some… 'decent' offers from O&K and J&J among several other firms, they just don't sit right. I'm uncomfortable where I am, and likely to be miserable any place I go. I've learned from experience to trust my gut and it has been telling me to go. I thought that I'd be able to make my dreams a reality by working at my dad's firm."

Kagome paused her speech before continuing, "I came here because my dad was my hero growing up. I saw his compassion. I watched him develop this firm with noble intentions-" Emotion filled her voice as she conveyed her thoughts to her friend, "I wanted to be just like him. Work my way to the top and be his equal as we fought for what we thought was right."

"Well then… it seems there's at least one way to become his equal." Sango said.

"If- no, - _when_ I finalize things to start my own firm… would you join me? I mean I won't be able to pay you as well as they do here but I'll do my best to make it worth your while. Eventually I'll be able to offer you a competitive salary once things pick up, -A-and your temp, a girl named Rin, I know you'd get along maybe I could convince her to join up, from what I hear she's getting certified as a paralegal, hell maybe I can convince her to go to law school…" Kagome continued to ramble.

"Yes, Kagome." Sango said softly.

"And I just know we could do some really great things!" Kagome continued.

"KAGS!" Sango yelled as Kagome blinked.

"I said yes. Just let me know what you need to get things running. I'm behind you 100 percent of the way." She finished.

"I promise you won't regret it San! I swear." Kagome said, appreciation evident in her voice.

"I better not!" Sango laughed.

….

The well-built inuyoukai stood in the center of the dojo, muscles glistening in sweat as he took in gulps of air while standing across from his opponent.

"Looks like Sir Jack ass is getting out of shape." Inuyasha called out mockingly, kendo stick held firmly in his grasp.

Sesshoumaru maintained his cool as he steadied his breathing. Inuyasha was a hot headed individual, driven by his emotions as was evidenced by his fighting style.

"Dear brother, unlike you I am not a simpleton. I don't get riled up by petty insults." Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha's aggression display on his face.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for yourself, as father was mated to my mother." Sesshoumaru knew it was a low blow but it had the desired result. He braced himself as the hanyou came rushing toward him with the bamboo sword above his head. Easily avoiding the dog eared man with a side step he brought his own practice sword into the half-breed's stomach.

"You lose again Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered collapsing to the ground.

"So what's going on with you and that lawyer chick you decided to tell all your business to? I must say it's unlike you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru acknowledged before speaking, "I intend to introduce her to father. She- we- I…"

"Well I'll be damned, I never thought I'd see the day that this son-of-a-bitch would be at a loss for words." Inuyasha laughed as he spoke to the empty space next to him.

"And I never thought I'd see the day that your delusions led you to create imaginary friends." As Sesshoumaru finished his sentence he noticed Inuyasha's kendo sword sailing toward his head and plucked it gracefully from the air before it could reach his person.

"I wanna meet her first." His half-brother grunted.

"And what makes you feel you are entitled to this privilege?" Sesshoumaru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Keh." The doe eyed dog man folded his arms across his chest as he mumbled something or the other under his breath about having thought them being brothers would be enough to include him.

"I'll think about it and let you know." Sesshoumaru said as he rose to his feet and proceeded out of the dojo.

Left to his own devices he began pondering how Kagome would react to being ingratiated into the world of youkai… his world

….

Kagome screamed in pleasure as her inuyoukai rammed his rigid flesh into her trembling sheath. "I'm gonna cum Sesshou-!"

Sesshoumaru continued his thrusts, encouraged by her blunt nails digging into his back. His woman's legs wrapped tighter around his waist in an effort to suck him in and he groaned in pleasure.

"Kami Kagome... you're so -tight." He growled out.

"I love it when you lose control. I want you to fuck me harder Sesshoumaru." She half whispered and half groaned seductively in his ear.

Upon her lust filled words he flipped her over on her knees and began to take her aggressively. He smiled in satisfaction upon hearing her screams.

Kagome struggled to stay propped on her forearms, but could not take it. She rested her head into the mattress angling her ass and forming an acute angle to give her talented lover better access to her sinful treasure.

"Oh GODS YES! It hurts so good!" Sesshoumaru felt his fangs lengthen as his vision blurred. A red haze filled his vision and as his orgasm surfaced it took all his might to regain his control.

"Shit! I'm cumming again Sess!" His wanton cerulean eyed beauty screamed. He loved it when she was vulgar.

His orgasm was intense. Her submissive position caused his beast to stir from his slumber and he found himself incredibly satisfied being buried in her secret garden. He didn't want to ever leave.

Forcing his lover into a spooning position he ran his claws gently up and down her arm.

"You never cease to amaze me." She whispered tiredly.

"I never intend to stop amazing you." He said confidently before continuing. "I met with my sibling today. He'd like to meet the human that I've become so infatuated with…"

Kagome sat in silence for a while before shifting her body to meet his eyes. "Do you want to introduce us?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I were opposed to the idea." He spoke seriously and the object of his affection smiled.

"I'd love to meet your brother Sesshoumaru." She lifted herself so she could capture his lips with her own.

"Have you thought about my offer for joining me with starting our own practice?" Kagome questioned.

"I have." He said tensely. "Well?" She prodded.

"I will support you in any way that I can. We work well together… in more ways than one I must admit." Sesshoumaru finished and buried his nose into her silky mane.

…

A/N: **_A little brotherly love… I figured this chapter would be a decent way to begin introducing youkai into the story so we can lead into some of the mysteries behind what Kohaku saw the night of his parent's death._**

 **Don't forget to review! After all it was a review that motivated me to churn out this chapter! Thanks to all who have been giving their feedback. I try to respond to all of you when I can! Suggestions are always welcome. Also, if you have the time, check out my new oneshot Sogi! It's rated T.**


	17. Secreta

**_AN: Here's May's chapter. Thank Scar for this update! Very appreciative of the brainstorming session! In other news… In case I fail to update… which is likely…I have a birthday coming up in like… 2 weeks OMG I'm getting old… L 21 again. Lol +5_**

 _This hasn't been proofread... so I apologize in advance!_

 ** _Secreta_** _(Secrets)_

"Breath, Kagome." Came the smooth baritone of the handsome man clad in a tailored suite that did little to conceal is muscular physique.

"I'm trying to!" The raven haired onna said with a huff as she crossed her arms and dropped her back against the faux leather seat of the smelly taxi.

"There's no need to be nervous. Inuyasha is an imbecile."

Kagome sighed before rolling her eyes then began, "That's not a very nice thing to say. Regardless of your perception of him, he's your family… someone who you deem important enough to introduce me to. I get to be a little nervous." She finished.

"Let me take your mind off of things then." Sesshoumaru said while leaning over her petite frame, caging her between his arms."

"Didn't you say Inu have superior senses of smell?" Kagome barely spoke as her eye lashes fluttered against her cheeks and her breathing hitched in anticipation for his kiss.

"Hn… he's only half… his senses are dulled in comparison to my own." Sesshoumaru half lied as his hand made its way up her thigh and under her black cocktail dress.

"Don't mess up my dress, this cost a lo-" Her sentence was interrupted as his lips came crashing down upon her own and his fingers made contact with her lace covered clitoris.

She moaned into his kiss and he swallowed everything she offered.

They were both startled out of their heated embrace by the jerking of the vehicle.

"We have arrived." The driver called back to them in a thick West Indian accent as he proceeded to tally their total and print their receipt.

Sesshoumaru paid the man as he exited the vehicle and aided Kagome out as well.

"Is my lipstick okay?" She asked and he took in her form. The form fitting cocktail dress accentuated her figure in all the right places which had Sesshoumaru having difficulty containing his lust for the ningen onna before him.

"You're beautiful." He said finally while taking her arm and escorting her inside the fancy establishment.

They made their way through glass portals with elegant script sprawled across them and approached the podium where they were greeted by a young man wearing a white button down along with a black vest and bowtie.

"Reservation please?"

"Tanaka."

"Ah, there you are. Have all your guests arrived?" The greeter asked, but before Sesshoumaru could reply they were interrupted by a crass remark.

"What's up Jack ass?!"

Sesshoumaru felt the beginnings of a migraine creeping behind his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. Why had he agreed to this introduction again?

"Do you have no decorum brother?" Sesshoumaru asked rhetorically as he faced the wild haired male before him who hadn't even taken the time to finish buttoning his collared shirt.

"Decour- what?" Inuyahsa sputtered.

"Never mind idiot." Sesshoumaru sighed before pulling Kagome in front of him gently. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my manner-less sibling, Inuyasha Tanaka."

"Great to meet you!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes still wide in disbelief at how different the two were.

Inuyasha's entire demeanor shifted when Kagome was placed in front of him. Attempting to compose himself he apologized for staring. "I-I'm sorry you just kinda… look like someone I once knew."

Kagome smiled awkwardly and Sesshoumaru eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Your table is ready." Was the phrase that eliminated the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

The trio made their way to a corner table near the back of the restaurant and took their seats.

As if forgetting his strange behavior only a moment earlier Inuyasha asked, "Why'd you choose such a fancy place dude? I would've been fine going to Apple Bee's or Red Lobster."

"Well dear brother, I was hoping you'd at least pretend to have some manners if you were forced to wear a sports coat… it seems I was sorely mistaken."

Kagome stifled a giggle before saying, "I can only imagine what it was like growing up in a house with the two of you. I'm sure you gave your parents a hell of a time."

"Hn."

"Keh!"

Kagome laughed out loud this time. "So Inuyasha, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a journalist." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Oh, that must be exciting. Do I know your work?"

"Maybe. You familiar with that piece in the Times about the big scandal with the mayor and that prostitute?"

"Oh wow! You wrote that?" Kagome asked excitedly while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"No. I wrote the article right under it about water conservation." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh." Kagome said, excitement evaporated.

"Yea, my pieces kinda fade into the background. But I enjoy what I do. I haven't sold my soul for juicy gossip just yet."

"Honestly I didn't peg you as the environmentalist type. It's honorable though. Our office actually had a case dealing with oil wastewater and disposable sewage. We weren't getting very far because there was an idiot assigned to it."

Inuyasha laughed before saying, "I can see why the ice pop likes you now. You're alright 'Gome. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Not at all… 'Yasha." She spoke testing the nickname.

Their idle chatter filled the atmosphere, Sesshoumaru contributing to the conversation only when addressed directly, and before they knew it, their server had come asking if they'd like dessert.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes lit up with childlike excitement as they asked for the dessert menu in unison.

"I knew we'd get along." Kagome said.

"Yea, a girl after my own heart."

Sesshoumaru observed the scene with satisfaction glimmering in his eyes.

…

"So how much has Mr. Freeze told you about 'us'?" Inuyasha asked the blue eyed mystery sitting across from him while shoveling a huge fork full of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"Uh, well… He mentioned your family heritage…. And told me that all the bed time stories my dad told me about feudal Japan were basically true. Nothing else past that. Are there more youkai around LA?" Kagome asked the last part in genuine curiosity."

Inuyasha took a gulp of his coffee before speaking, "Yea. Bunch of exotic looking things. Mostly water youkai. There aren't many inu here… but then again we're rare even in Japan."

"So why have you all let us believe you didn't exist?" Kagome asked.

"That's a better question for Sesshoumaru… or our dad."

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru expectantly before he began speaking. "From what I recall and what I've learned through my teachings, there was a war during the late 15th century that pretty much was the determining factor of the role of youkai in human society. With humans growing rapidly in such huge numbers we really didn't have much of a choice but to go to the shadows. As technology advanced, travel became commonplace and human weapons became lethal we formed our own alliances and made a truce with the humans."

Kagome listened intently. It was unreal. In fact, it sounded like the plot to a fantasy role playing game.

"There were a select few youkai who rebelled against the truce and alliance, thinking humans to be inferior, so counter measures were taken to keep these beings in check. A dark holy alliance (DHA)was established between demon slayers, priests, miko and youkai who sought to maintain the truce and keep rouge youkai in line." Sesshoumaru finished.

"So, you all have your own underground society, or have you completely merged with humans?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, we have our own set of laws and rules, but for the most part we blend. The DHA is like an international FBI, and does a fairly good job at keeping everything in line. We even have lawyers that specialize in youkai law, but none who have been able to successfully navigate both human and youkai courts. I heard you were starting your own firm? It would be cool if you and Sesshou could take on human and youkai cases. That way you could take everything you know about human law and blend it seamlessly with youkai rules and regulations." Inuyasha explained.

"Huh. You've definitely given me something to think about. How would I even go about getting officially acquainted with youkai law though?"

"Father is one of the 7 cardinal youkai lords. He knows quite a bit about these matters. He has close ties with the DHA and the Holy brotherhood. It's really a simple certification, similar to the state bar exam we took to become esquires. After you have passed you take a blood oath and vow to follow the regulations governing youkai society."

Kagome blinked a few times before saying, "You never told me you were royalty."

Inuyasha laughed out loud at her statement and Sesshoumaru only looked half annoyed.

"From everything I just said, that was your take away?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Are you interested in becoming certified?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Of course I am. Now that I know your world exists, I want to absorb as much of it that I can. I do have a question though."

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Just how old are you anyway?"

"I've been around for two centuries now; However, I've only been at the current maturity level for the past 30 years. If I'm anything like my sire, I'll continue to age slowly from here on out. I expect to look like this for several more centuries."

Kagome's eyes became like saucers. "Oh my… what about you Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Beats me. I'm 50 now. I aged yearly up until I reached about 18. I'm the only inu hanyou I know, so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to age."

"I figured you and Sesshoumaru had different mothers since he said you were half siblings, but I wasn't aware you were half human." Kagome said with fascination.

"Are you all ready to leave? We've been sitting here for quite some time now." Sesshoumaru offered.

"Yea, man, sure. Time flies when you're in good company. I like this one Sessh."

Kagome smiled embarrassedly, and Sesshoumaru ''hn'ed' before standing from his seated position and helping Kagome to her feet.

The three of them stood on the outside of the restaurant, the duo preparing to part ways with the unruly inu hanyou. "I look forward to seeing you again Inuyasha. It was really great meeting you." Kagome said.

"Same here." Inuyasha agreed before pulling the small woman into a friendly hug.

A shock went through her whole body and she found herself short of breath. Inuyasha jumped back in confusion as he felt an electric current pulse through his body.

"What the fuck was that?!" He half yelled in shock.

"I- I- don't know! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Kagome stuttered half crying in an apologetic voice.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and held her gently in his arms. He could feel a vaguely familiar aura swirling about her frame. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.

"Keh! I'm the one who almost died." Inuyasha crossed his arms immaturely.

"Don't be a drama queen Yasha." Kagome said as she finally regained her composure. "I am sorry though. I don't know what that was."

"It seems there may be some things about your heritage your father didn't disclose with you." Sesshoumaru spoke knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"It seems to me that you're a miko, onna."

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically, "HA! HA! Karma is a bitch ain't it? All the hell you gave me back then for loving a miko."

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs in confusion before Inuyasha addressed her.

"Feh, a story for another time." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking in the opposite direction where taxi cabs littered the busy downtown street. "Later!" He called out as he entered the first cab he came to.

"Let's get you home Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"C-can I stay with you tonight?"

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru nodded and opened her door for her.

The both of them had a lot of information to digest. His discovery of Kagome's abilities was unexpected. He no longer held the same prejudices he did 20 years ago about her kind, but he was still weary. He fought Inuyasha tooth and nail for his choice to love a priestess. It was dangerous… it was taboo… it was unheard of. Light and darkness just did not mix, but when he watched his sibling's fiancé ingratiate herself into their family, he could not deny that some of his prejudices were misplaced. She was a decent being who defied all stereotypes… and she died much too young.

A half century ago, he would have never assumed he'd end up courting a ningen, especially considering how Inuyasha's mother had broken up his happy child hood home, and now here he was two for two… not only was the woman of his infatuation human… she was holy as well.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that Kagome was lost in her own as well.

She was a miko? How? And what did Inuyasha mean when he said karma was a bitch? So many questions were swirling around in her head. She didn't know which one she wanted answered first, so she sat there in silence with her youkai lover.

….

 ** _A/N: Here we Go! 'In my Mario voice' So here we have youkai society being explained and the beginning of a new arc. We are getting closer to figuring out the mystery behind Sango's parent's deaths and we have revealed Kagome's miko ability (wonder how this will affect Sessh's and Kag's relationship)! Hope you enjoyed it!_**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	18. Praeterita

**_A/N: This chapter is a little different from the others. Hopefully it will help clear some things up. It is a little bit more dark in comparison to the rest of the fic, but it's kinda necessary for where the story is heading_**. **Story was started in 2014, so that's the timeline we're sticking to.**

 _Praeterita_ _(The Past)_

…..….….25 Years Prior (1989)…..…..…

The echo of gun shots rang through the shooting range as reiki charged bullets soared through the air to meet their target in the center of the bull's eye hanging in the distance.

The athletic build of a young woman clad in a form fitting body suit was the center of attention as she reloaded her gun with practiced ease.

Behind a sound proof glass a 25-year-old Inuyasha's attention was captivated like all the other youkai and youkai hunters in the vicinity.

"Who is that, Taji?" The dog eared hanyou asked in awe to the handsome young DHA agent.

"That's our newest recruit! Kikyou Akiyama. I'm proud to say she's going to be in my squad! I lucked up man!"

"Yea you did. With somebody like her covering your back the Misses can be a little less of a worry wart and stop begging you to leave the field." Inuyasha said nudging the brown haired human.

Combing his fingers through his hair the slayer began, "I'm actually starting not to think it's such a bad idea to get off the field. With Sango being in her terrible twos, she's been taking a lot out of both me and Hanako Lately."

He watched as Kikyou replaced her targets and continued to meet her mark. After a short pause he continued, "If Akiyama keeps progressing the way that she has been, she'll be able to take my place as team lead and I can petition for that director's position. Cuz let's face it… I'd die if I took the dispatch position Han-chan has been begging me to apply for in her department."

Inuyasha laughed at his friend before changing the topic. "So, you think you can introduce me?"

"To Akiyama? Man, good luck! She's a piece of work."

"Come on Ichirou!" Inuyasha begged.

With a sigh Taji said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

….…2 Weeks Later…

The bustling activity in the cafeteria caused the young hanyou's ears to flatten against his head as he attempted to focus on the conversation in front of him.

"-So then she did a back flip! Can you believe that! She's barely two years old!" Ichirou explained excitedly to his silver haired friend.

"-Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Yea, man I'm sorry it's just kinda loud in here-… Hey! There she is! Call her over!" Inuyasha finished excitedly when his eyes landed on the brown eyed DHA agent.

Taji sighed before mumbling to Inuyasha to never say he didn't do anything for him.

"Hey, Akiyama! Over here."

The slim miko glanced in their direction before making her way over to where the two sat.

"Good afternoon Taji-san." Came the woman's cold reply.

"Care to join us? We were just getting ready to discuss the next assignment. This is Inuyasha, he works in the lab on poisons and antidotes."

Inuyasha had a goofy grin on his face as he attempted to gain control over his speech and said, "Gre-great to- to meet you" while looking away bashfully.

Taji rolled his eyes at the hanyou's sudden shyness.

"Inuyasha, what can you tell us about this miasma that was mentioned in the last report?" Kikyou asked getting straight to business.

Seeing this as his time to shine Inuyasha began explaining the situation. "Well, from the gathered intel, we know it has the ability to kill any and all green life surrounding it. The last team that went out was left incapacitated after breathing it in. The humans in the area have seen an increase in the number of cancer incidences and are blaming it on the fumes coming from that nearby chemical plant. We have reason to believe a youkai is the cause of this. We're asking a team to investigate the area and shut down operations."

"Have you tried to go the legal route?" Akiyama inquired.

"Well, that isn't my department, but from what I found out, the company who owns the plant has close ties with the mayor, making it almost impossible to do anything about. Apparently it's a civil matter, and unless the humans in the area are able to afford an attorney who can get a judge to agree to shut the factory down, the miasma will continue to persist and spread. We've developed these filtration masks that purify your breathing air for the mission." Inuyasha finished.

"Thanks Inu. Listen, I've gotta go check on the baby sitter. I'll catch you later?" Taji said as he stood from the table taking his lunch tray with him.

"So…." Inuyasha began nervously once Ichirou left them to their own devices. "I saw you at the practice range. You think you're one hell of a shot huh? How good are you at moving targets?"

Kikyou rolled her eyes before saying, "Would you like to stand at the opposing end of the barrel to find out?"

Inuyasha laughed sheepishly before saying, "No I would not, but I would like to pose a challenge. If I can hit more moving targets than you… weapon of choice, you have to agree to go on a date with me."

Kikyou laughed. "It's cute you think you stand a chance against me."

…The Next Day…

Target after target was taken down with supreme accuracy and before long a buzzer sounded indicating the end of the miko agent's turn.

"Score.. 32/35… Accuracy, 97%... Speed… 43.5 kilometers/ hour" Came the mechanical voice blazing through the speakers of the Practice room.

"Keh! Not bad for a newbie." Inuyasha huffed.

"Hn, let's see you beat it… dog." Kikyou replied in challenge.

Inuyasha smirked at her confidence as he unsheathed his Tessaiga. Kikyou's eyes widened in shock as she watched the blade transform before her very eyes.

"Rule number one," Inuyasha teased, "Never underestimate your opponent."

The buzzer signifying it was time to begin sounded throughout the field as targets began swirling about him. Waiting for just the right moment, Inuyasha lifted his blade and screamed, "WIND SCAR!" with a fatal swing, all the targets went tumbling down in one flail swoop.

The buzzer sounded and the mechanical voice began, "Score! 35/35…. Accuracy, 100%... Speed 196 kilometers/ hour."

Inuyasha laughed heartily at Kikyou's look of disbelief before saying, "Looks like you owe me a date.

…Some time Later (1991)…..

A shadowed moon hung barely visible in the night sky as moans of passion were sung to the heavens.

Fevered touches upon her cool flesh caused her to arch her back into his warmth. "Inu- Inuyasha." She called out his name as he trailed kisses down her muscular frame.

Spelling his name with his tongue against her clit elicited a moan from the dark haired beauty beneath him. Her aura expanded as she reached her climax she delved her fingers into the inky tresses of her half human lover.

"Please, Inuyasha. I need you."

The hanyou turned human made his way up the miko's body slowly before placing the head of his penis at her entrance. He entwined her fingers with his own and kissed her passionately on her lips allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

"I love you Kikyou." Came his raspy reply before he sheathed himself in her molten depths.

…...(1994)….

The crisp air of the winter night pierced through her armored vest as she made her way through the dark dank warehouse.

"Captain, shots fired in the east wing! One man down, we're sending back up." Sounded through the earpiece secured in her right ear.

"Roger, I'm heading that way." Came Kikyou's cool response.

It had been 4 years since they shut down the chemical plant responsible for the miasma incident, however they were unable to determine who the mastermind was behind the incident. Over the years they had gotten several leads but only came away with a name. Naraku.

The problem was, no one by that name could be found in the youkai database, so it seemed they were chasing after a ghost. A ghost who was adamant about tearing down the hard fought treaty between humans and youkai. Every trail they followed seemed to lead to a dead end… but tonight they had gotten a solid lead.

Kikyou stealthily made her way through the warehouse to the east wing. It seems she was the first on the scene. Ahead she could make out the still figure of a DHA agent. Crouched above him was a nude figure with a humanoid appearance. The aura surrounding the being was massive, and from what she could see from her position, it was male.

"Reinforcements approaching." Echoed in her ear. It seemed she wasn't the only one notified because the crouching figure's head shot up and red eyes made contact with her own brown irises.

"Shit!" She muttered. "I've been spotted. I'm going in."

"Kikyou! Wait! You don't know what you're up against!" Taji yelled into his walkie talkie.

"I don't have much of a choice!"

Reiki charged bullets soared through the air, barely missing their target as the naked figure dodged her attacks with incredible speed.

"Kukukuku! You should've listened miko… you don't know what you're up against." Came the sinister voice of the being before her.

Before she could react, a hand had torn its way through her chest and she fell to her knees.

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Answer me dammit!" Fell upon deaf ears.

A troop of agents came running into the area only to be greeted with a flash of red as the being made a hasty escape.

"Hey Boss… looks like it got away." Reported an armored DHA agent.

"Kikyou?" Ichirou asked somberly.

"She's gone Boss."

 **Elsewhere…**

Taji threw the walkie talkie down in rage as he paced the parking lot of the warehouse. Oh how he wished he was on the front lines at that very moment. He knew Inuyasha would not take the news well.

… 1 Week Later….

"I swear we're going to find the bastard who did this Inuyasha. I swear!" Taji spoke to his friend as they said their goodbyes to the miko agent.

Inuyasha said nothing as he watched the love of his life being lowered into the dirt. How could he. His whole world collapsed in just a few short moments, and now here he was, watching his heart being wrenched from his chest as the casket that held the body of his soulmate was lowered into the ground.

He played with the suede box that contained a diamond ring in his pocket before he took it out and tossed it in the grave with his beloved. He couldn't take seeing her lifeless body… he would live with the memory of her defiant and passionate eyes… not her cold lifeless ones.

…..

 **AN: Well now… are the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together? We remember who the Taji's are right? I don't want to just say it outright… but 10 points to the person who makes the link... and who can guess where I'm taking things next! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm kinda digging this chapter… Let me know if you dig it too!**


	19. Apocalypsis

**A/N: Whaaa? 3 Chapters in one week? I know, I know, but I had to get it out of my head. The ideas are just driving me mad! Please review!**

 _Apocalypsis (Revelation)_

Sesshoumaru lay awake with thoughts racing through his mind. The only logical explanation for the previous night's events was that his onna had miko ancestry. How had he missed it before? Why hadn't he been able to sense her powers before their dinner with Inuyasha?

He had the chance to adjust to the idea of Kagome being human… but her being a miko…? What if she lost control and attempted to purify him? What would the Holy brotherhood do if they found out about her powers? Would they attempt to sway her to share their extremist ideas?

The object that plagued his thoughts stirred from her slumber.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since…." She trailed off.

"I apologize. It's just been a lot to digest. I am typically very capable of sensing one's nature, yet I was unable to sense your powers. Even now they lay dormant. Your aura seems just as any other ningen's." Sesshoumaru spoke while running his fingers up and down her arm as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Kagome shifted in his embrace before saying, "This is all news to me as well. I didn't know youkai existed until I met you, let alone the priestess and monks from my childhood stories actually existed and have an underground agency that keeps rouge youkai in line."

She sighed. "I just ask that you have as much faith in me as I have in you. We'll figure this out. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence for a moment and nodded. "I think it would be wise to ask your family about your heritage. The more we know about the situation, the better equipped we will be in the long run. We should also think about getting you trained. If we intend to start a law firm specializing in human youkai affairs… I think it best for you to have a handle on your self-preservation." He finished.

"I'll have you know I have a red/black belt in Jiu Jitsu!" Kagome huffed proudly.

"While I'm impressed onna… I don't think martial arts is sufficient enough to protect you from a youkai who is 10X stronger than your typical human. You should have a handle on your powers. If not for your own safety… than for those who surround you."

Kagome nodded before saying, "I'll call my mom later today. Perhaps we can pay her a trip? I'm sure she'll know at least a little something about our family history."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

….

"Kagome! I was so happy to hear from you! You do your mother so wrong dear." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "She never comes to visit her dear mother." She tattled to Sesshoumaru as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Where's Dad?" Kagome asked, praying she wouldn't have to explain her relationship with Sesshoumaru to her father just yet.

"You know your father, if he isn't at that law firm, he's out playing golf with those trouble maker friends of his." Yukino finished disapprovingly. "She's taken so much after her father you know… all she does is work, work, work. No time for the only mother she has." She said to Sesshoumaru

"Mom," Kagome sighed, "I'm right here… and please let's not turn this into a guilt trip. I've apologized 100 times already. Can we talk about the fact that I brought a man home?"

Yukino laughed, "Yes of course! I almost thought you were a lesbian!" At this, Sesshoumaru began to chuckle and Kagome almost spit out her tea.

"You can't begin to imagine how relieved I am. Does your father know?" Yukino finished.

"You know what Mom, I'm starting to regret this trip already." Kagome sighed. "-And no. He doesn't know. Sesshoumaru and I work together… so I'm not ready to open that can of worms just yet. This is between us okay?"

"Scouts honor." Mrs. Higurashi swore. "You're mighty quiet young Sesshoumaru… what attracted you to my daughter?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his cup of tea before saying, "Actually… it was her work ethic and her obvious passion for helping others. It's very rare to find genuine people these days."

Kagome blushed at his praise.

"Good to know." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Now, what brings the two of you here? I'm not fool enough to believe you just decided to make a friendly house call. What do you want?"

"Straight to business I see." Kagome said. "I wanted to ask about our family history. I've been doing some reading and I was curious to know if we have any ties to shrine keepers and what not."

"Goodness, you're beginning to sound like your aunt Kikyou. Do you still wear those earrings she gave you? She used to fill your head with silly tales of magic and monsters. Even said those earrings had a charm on them. I never did understand that sister of mine."

"Yea, I never take them off." Kagome moved her hair to reveal to her mother the small lightening shaped studs in her second ear piercing.

Sesshoumaru tuned the rest of the conversation out when he heard the name Kikyou. It couldn't be the same woman could it?

"Do you have any pictures of your sister Mrs. Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome's eyes furrowed at the odd question.

"Yea, somewhere around here. Let me go find them." She got up, made her way to the bookshelf, pulled out a small chest and began rummaging through old memorabilia.

"How much do you know of your aunt Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyou? Well she was my mom's youngest sister… I always thought she was kick ass. She's the reason I started studying Jiu Jitsu. I don't remember much else because she died when I was seven."

Sesshoumaru almost didn't need to see the picture for the links to start to form.

"Ah Ha! I found a good one! It's of Kagome at her first Jiu Jitsu tournament! Kikyou was so proud!" Yukino pulled out an old worn picture of a pint sized Kagome and a young brown eyed woman who shared her face. There was no mistaking who this woman was. For good measure Sesshoumaru asked, "What's your maiden name Mrs. Higurashi?"

"That's an odd thing to ask dear… It's Akiyama."

Sesshoumaru paled and became silent for the remainder of the stay.

"Kagome loved her aunt Kikyou. I remember once upon a time when she wanted to be an FBI agent just like her." Yukino said distantly.

"-Anyway… you're great-great grandfather was a monk. Your aunt was always fascinated by his story apparently he was responsible for….." Mrs. Higurashi rambled on and on about their family history excited to have her daughter home she dismissed the oddity of the situation.

….

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Kagome asked from the passenger side of Sesshoumaru's car.

Sesshoumaru sighed before speaking, "Kagome, your aunt Kikyou was not an FBI agent."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "How would you know?" She asked.

"I know because she dated my brother… and they met when he was still working for the DHA."

Kagome leaned back in her seat attempting to digest the information Sesshoumaru had revealed to her.

"A-are you certain?"

"As certain as I am about anything I know is right." He responded. "Kikyou was a miko agent for the DHA and she died for her efforts in protecting the alliance." He entered the highway then continued speaking.

"When we get to your house, I'd like you to remove those earrings. They may have something to do with why I can't sense your powers. Maybe Inuyasha has something that he wears on his person that could have triggered the reaction when he embraced you."

Kagome nodded dumbly. She supposed it could be possible. She didn't believe that the earrings her aunt had given her were actually magic… but she cherished them nonetheless because her SHEro had given them to her.

….

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked as she proceeded to remove the back of the lightning bolt earring from her left ear.

Upon the handsome youkai's curt nod she removed one earring and then the other and placed them carefully on the countertop before her.

Immediately a massive aura flooded the room and Sesshoumaru felt himself shrink slightly under its intensity.

Kagome's breathing became ragged as her power sizzled around her. Blue lightning crackled and whipped around her body and she felt her knees buckle.

"It's clear to see why your aunt gave you those earrings Kagome. Put them back on." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth as he attempted to blink away the red that threatened to seep into his eyes.

Shakily, Kagome reached for the studs and placed them back in her ears. The heaviness in the room dispersed almost as fast as it had appeared and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief.

"We definitely need to get you trained so you can get a handle on that power. My Kami onna. I've never felt holy power that intense." Sesshoumaru said still not believing what had occurred before his very eyes. "I need to call my father."

….

 ** _A/N: Next Up: Meeting the Inu no Taisho! Attempting to figure out why Kagome is so powerful and why her aunt sealed her powers! And last but certainly not least (the whole point of the story since it is a Law fic!) gathering the paperwork needed to become a board certified youkai lawyer!_**

 ** _I really hope you liked it!_**


	20. Imperium

**_A/N: Changes made 6.3.17…_**

 _Imperium (Control)_

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she took in deep breaths of air.

"Again." Came the hard voice of the silver haired inu standing across from her with his fists up and one leg in front of the other.

The young lawyer gathered her composure and studied her opponent carefully before diving head first into her attack.

Sesshoumaru prepared to deflect her but before he could she ducked to slide between his legs and quickly hoisted herself up using her arms and allowing her legs to wrap around his shoulders and under his arms.

Once locked she shifted her weight to bring him down.

Caught off guard by the attack, the inu youkai suppressed his shock as he attempted to pry the raven haired onna's legs from his person.

With a flare of his youki he accomplished his task and quickly took the dominating position by mounting the petite woman.

Kagome shifted the position so that she was on guard. Resting her head to the floor she locked her ankles behind the small of his waist and attempted to extend her legs to constrict his breathing.

"You'll have to do better than that miko." Sesshoumaru taunted.

"Is that so?" Kagome teased back. Shifting her form, she leaned her head up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

She used his hesitation to break his mount and as fast as she could before he could counter she switched their positions consequently locking his arms with her legs and forcing his head into his chest in an uncomfortable position.

The large inu tapped the floor beneath him in submission and Kagome released her hold with a laugh.

"You fight dirty onna." Sesshoumaru spoke with shallow breaths while shifting himself into an upright position.

"All's fair in love and war." She smirked while climbing over him to rest in his lap.

"Is it?" He queried while adjusting their positions to place her gently on her back. He gazed into her ocean colored irises with appreciation before leaning down to capture the sweaty flesh of her shoulder between his lips. He darted his pink appendage to capture the salty wetness on his taste buds.

"Who's playing dirty now?" Kagome moaned out.

"Hn." Was his short response as he allowed his hand to trail underneath her damp shirt and up her torso. His fingers lingered underneath her ribcage before tickling the skin there and cupping one of her firm mounds with his clawed hand.

Pushing her sports bra from its place he tweaked her nipple until it became firm under his touch. Once satisfied, he moved his mouth's concentration from her shoulder to her taut peek and suckled until he was pleased with her mewls of pleasure.

Paying the same attention to its twin, he then adjusted their positions so that he could remove her skin tight leggings while taking her cotton panties with them.

Her breath caught in her throat when her steaming flesh made contact with the cool wood of the dojo floor.

Her hands impatiently roved the hard muscles of his chest and shoulders when he leaned over her to take in her nude form.

Divesting himself of his shorts, he came upon her again.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked.

"This is my personal dojo. No one comes here unannounced…. Besides, there's a bit of a thrill in almost getting caught no?" He grinned into her ear lustfully.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Each fought for dominance with their tongues, battling in a dance similar to the one they had just completed with their bodies.

Sesshoumaru moved his hips and used is free hand to guide his massive erection to her slick folds. She gasped at the feel of his turgid flesh teasing her nether regions.

Once his manhood was coated with her essence he surged forward, burying himself deep within her depths.

Gritting his teeth, he set a steady pace inside her and allowed himself to become lost in her sweetness.

"Ung… Sesshou." She moaned in pleasure.

Pushing against his chest she forced him on his back and began rising and falling on his shaft. She leaned down to make contact with his lips and when the sensitive flesh of her nipples made contact with his chest she moaned passionately into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss she placed her hands upon his chest to keep her balance and rode his dick until she felt her peek approach.

"It feels so good Sess."

"Hn." He grunted while wraping his hands around her waist to guide her hips.

She leaned back and cupped her breasts as she allowed him to govern their movements.

"I'm gonna cum soon…. Kami…. Don't stop." She breathed.

He increased his thrusts and brought her hips down hard as her dampness coated his thighs and leaked onto the floor beneath them.

"Fuck onna! So- tight-" He gritted through clenched teeth.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed. Upon the fluttering of her walls he came undone. He quickly removed himself from her moist garden and allowed his seed to coat the insides of her thigs and stomach.

"Wow…" She sighed slouching against his naked chest.

….

"Hey, Sesshou."

"Hn?" Came his monosyllabic reply.

"I've been thinking about what Inuyasha said the other night... about karma. What did you have against humans and miko in the past?"

Sesshoumaru rose to a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall of the dojo before speaking. "It was a long time ago onna."

"Sesshoumaru, you've lived for two centuries... and from what I've learned you held a prejudice against humans and miko for the majority of your life. What changed?" Kagome pressed.

The silver haired inu gave an uncharacteristic sigh before pulling the raven haired woman colser to him as if to prevent her from escaping his embrace.

"I was raised mostly by my mother. Many of the preconveived notions I had were ingrained in me at a very young age. When my father left my mother for Inuyasha's, it was not well recieved. I blamed Izayoi for the failure of my parent's mating. I despised her for stealing my father from me and giving him a new family. I assumed the worst only ever knowing my mother's side of things. If a human woman could be so cruel as to seduce a hapilly mated male, with no regard for his family, then humans must have little to no moral fiber... or at least that is what my young mind came up with. I didn't learn that my father and mother's mating was arranged until I became what you would call an adolescent. It was years later that I discovered that my parent's arrangement was less than blissful and that Izayoi played no role in my father's betrayal. She didn't discover he was leading a double life until after she was pregnant with Inuyasha. My distaste for humans was misplaced due to not understanding the dynamic of my mother and father's relationship. Needless to say, I grew up and forgave both my father and Izayoi."

Kagome waited until he finished speaking before saying, "And miko?"

"Aside from being raised to believe that miko were the natural enemy of youkai... there isn't much I can tell you. When Inuyasha first began seeing Kikyou, I was adamant against the relationship because I was concerned for his safety. It wasn't a matter of dislike, but distrust. I've been around a bit longer than Inuyasha has, and I have been witness to the fragile nature of the alliance we have with mankind. Trust is earned on an individual basis, and It took me meeting and knowing your aunt to realize not ALL miko aim to eliminate youkai indiscriminantly. Though cautious of those with holy energy, I have found that an individual's character supercedes their nature."

Kagome rose from her position against Sesshoumaru's chest and kissed him gently on his lips. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Hai. I have done a bit of growing over the years. You must realize that I have only recently reached adulthood. I still have many more centuries to endure. My personality may yet shift again."

He stood from his position on the floor and helped the petite miko do the same.

"I've made contact with a miko I think capable of teaching you to gain control over your reiki." Sesshoumaru said while toweling his sweaty hair.

"Really? What's her name?" Kagome questioned.

"Her name is Kaede. She was responsible for training your aunt. I believe she may be able to answer some questions concerning your reiki and why Kikyou had it sealed away."

…

 **Zenshuji Soto**

Kagome looked up at the temple doors in awe. "I didn't even know there were temples in Los Angeles." She breathed out.

"Yes miko, there are a few… though sparse, they exist." Sesshoumaru finished as he made his way into the temple.

They were greeted by an elderly woman dressed in traditional priestess attire.

"Good to see you Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

"You as well Kaede. Is there a special occasion?" He asked while gesturing to her attire.

"Oh, this?" The old woman laughed. "I just thought I'd look the part since you said you were bringing me a new student."

The older priestess turned her attention to the young lawyer. Her eyes widened minutely before saying, "It has been a long while Kagome. I was wondering when I'd have the honor of training you."

Kagome looked at the woman in surprise. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"You were but a child, 3 or 4 years in age when your aunt had me commission those earrings for you." Kaede spoke while pointing to Kagome's ears.

Kagome gave a look of bewilderment as she reached for her ears. "I don't remember you…"

"You wouldn't. And that is quite all right. We will make up for lost time. Go change into something more comfortable. Lord Sesshoumaru, May I have a word?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he stepped off to the side with the elderly miko.

"Has she taken the earrings off at all?" She asked.

"Hai, once. As soon as she removed them, her aura expanded and her reiki surged uncontrollably. Do the earrings contain her power?" He asked expectantly.

"Iie. The earrings do nothing of the sort. They have very little magic. They only serve as a signal. When they make contact with another charmed accessory it flares in familiarity in order to ensure the wearers recognize each other."

"So, why can I not sense her powers when she wears them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Think of it as a psychological block. The mind is a powerful thing no?"

"So you're saying Kagome has been keeping her own powers at bay without even knowing?" He queried.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. The earrings only work because her subconscious believes they work. She is very powerful. In fact, as a child I could sense that her reiki would eventually rival that of Midoriko. Had her powers been exposed she likely would have been recruited by the Holy Brotherhood at a young age with no freedom to choose her own destiny. Kikyou hoped the child would enter into the occult of her own will. It seems that fate ensured she'd find her way into our world regardless."

Kagome chose that moment to return to the room. "Okay I'm ready Miko-sama."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you may want to return later. This may become dangerous for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and exited the room as Kaede turned to Kagome and requested her to remove the earrings.

Kagome's power flooded the room in huge crackling waves and Kaede began speaking above the noise,

"I'd like you to focus on how you feel child. Describe to me the sensation of your power."

Kagome closed her eyes and began describing how she felt. "I… I feel warm. I feel like I'm wading in the ocean and wave after wave of water is flowing pass me- no... through me."

"Can you feel the source of that warmth? Tell me, where does it arise from?" Kaede prodded.

The younger miko's brows furrowed in concentration as she focused her attention to the power flowing out of her body. "My- my belly."

"Focus on that warmth young one. Commit that feeling to memory."

Kagome nodded in response as she focused on the warmth that spread throughout her being.

"Kagome, I'd like you to attempt to draw your power back."

"I- I- can't!" Kagome protested.

"You can child… Give me your earrings. Kaede said while holding out her hand.

Kagome placed the bolts in her hand then Kaede pulled another identical pair from her robes. She Then walked over to Kagome and placed both pair in her ears. Immediately Kagome's power receded.

"The power has withdrawn back inside of you, no?" Kaede said.

Kagome blinked and nodded before saying, "Yes, but it's only because of the earrings."

The grey haired miko laughed before removing one set of earrings from the younger miko's ears and paused as Kagome's powers stayed suppressed.

"I just removed the earrings your aunt gave you. The earrings that remain have no special power. It is you who has control over the suppression of your reiki."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "But- how!?"

"That is your own challenge child. Remove the earrings in your ear now."

Kagome did as she was told and instead of her powers flaring out of control they remained locked inside of her.

"We must teach you how to call upon your powers now that we know you have the ability to lock them away. Only a truly powerful individual can subdue their reiki the way that you have. We will begin with meditation." Kaede finished.

Kagome folded her legs beneath her and positioned her hands in the way the older miko demonstrated as she attempted to clear her mind.

"Do you recall the warmth you described? I want you to focus your energy and attempt to draw a small amount of that warmth into your fingers."

Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate on the warm feeling she had just moments ago. She felt a warmth grow inside her tummy and attempted to push that warmth and focus it to her finger tips, but nothing happened.

"You are your own worst enemy child. You think too much. Just feel…"

….

"How'd it go?" Sesshoumaru asked from his sitting position on the steps as Kagome stepped out of the large oak doors of the temple.

Kagome brushed her bangs from her face while sighing then spoke, "Apparently I've had control of my reiki all along. I just have to break down my mental barriers in order to use it to my full ability."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted. "Shall we leave?"

"Yea, I suppose." She said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and the lightning bolt earring glimmered in the artificial light of the lamp post that towered above them.

…

"You've got to be kidding me! Why would anyone need this many laws?! This constitution is larger than Alabama's!" Kagome huffed in exasperation.

"You must recognize that youkai have walked the earth far longer than mankind, onna. You also fail to realize that the laws outlined in this constitution govern _all_ of youkai society. Not just California." Sesshoumaru explained. "You are the one who said you wanted to bridge the gap between youkai law and human law did you not?" He teased.

"Yes… I know. I'm still allowed to complain though. I need to find a way to make my studying for this certification applicable to my current case load."

"Whatever helps you accomplish the task before you." Sesshoumaru said dismissively as he made his way to the refrigerator to grab a cold hard apple cider.

"Gosh you're so unsympathetic." She sighed as she watched him plop down on her sofa next to her.

"Hn."

…

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked it… I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter... (I may come in and change some things around...)I tried to include a little bit of everything since it is #20! Whoooooo! We made it to 20 chapters guys! I can't believe it! Lol. Aside from me not liking this chapter... I think the story is moving right along._**


	21. On the Cusp

"Who could do this? _What_ could do this?" The brown haired man glared frustratingly at the scattered pictures of case file on his desk. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he glared at the glowing computer screen before him.

It had been 5 years since they followed the lead that led to the death of the best agent the DHA had ever seen. It was as if the youkai they had suspected had disappeared. More and more murders had occurred as of late… seemingly indiscriminate but he was slowly beginning to find a trend.

He didn't know what it was, but something kept telling him that whatever was behind these murders was involved in the miasma incident all those years ago. There seemed to be a method to the madness. These killings weren't random acts of violence. They were gruesome, well thought out and intentional.

As it seemed, both youkai and human alike were unsafe.

Standing from his desk and walking over to the cork board that mapped out the recent murders and potential suspects he let out a sigh. "Give me a sign Akiyama."

5 years ago they shut down the warehouse responsible for poisoning the local humans. After Kikyou's death there was a sharp decline in strange happenings, two years passed with nothing more than a minor squabble here or there for territory rights… then all of a sudden murders began happening. At first it seemed to occur at random, but when he delved deeper into the cases he realized that the humans who were killed died in such a grotesque way that there was no denying that a youkai was the culprit.

There were several youkai who had been murdered as well, however the injuries seemed to be caused by human weapons. That's when sudden realization washed over him! Each of the people killed had close ties with leaders who supported the Human Youkai Alliance he knew it wasn't a coincidence any longer. Whoever was behind these recent string of murders wanted to rise tensions and promote hostility between the species.

He needed to find out who was opposed to the already rocky treaty held between man and youkai. His first step was to look into the corporation who owned the warehouse where the miasma had poisoned all those people.

For Kikyou's murderer to have been able to disappear the way he had, he must have access to copious amounts of money and he definitely wasn't working alone. Something told him that this whole situation was a lot bigger than anyone could ever assume.

"I have to contact the Western Lord. If we don't figure out how to stop whoever is killing these people, the Human Youkai Alliance may not last much longer."

Grabbing his sports coat from the back of his chair the blue light from his Nokia cell phone lit up the room as the greying brunet began dialing the number to reach his hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk with your dad. I think I may have a lead… and if my hunch is correct, this thing is bigger than what either you or I could imagine.

…

 **Dun dun dun! A little teaser… I wasn't going to post it… but I figured why not.**


	22. Incrementum

**AN: Alrighty then! I'm doing this thing where I make an outline and actually attempt to follow it instead of just opening my browser and saying… hmmm what next. Lol. I still have to map out the route, but it's good having a bit of direction, so….. here we go!**

 _Incrementum (Growth)_

Kaede calmly walked to and fro in the quaint room with her arms folded behind her back as she instructed the younger raven headed miko. She could sense Kagome's agitation and as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours the young woman began to fidget and her breathing became random.

"Focus young one. Clear your mind of all distractions and concentrate on evening out your breathing."

The younger of the two huffed in irritation before saying, "I've been focusing for two hours! What's the point of this exercise again?" Shouldn't I be trying to channel my reiki and shooting arrows or something?"

"Mastery of self is the key to the mastery of all challenges. If you cannot overcome your own mind and cease your idle thoughts for extended periods, how can you expect to achieve knowledge of your inner power?"

"But isn't that what you're supposed to be teaching me? How to channel my-"

"I can only guide you to the stream. I cannot force you to drink of it." Kaede interrupted.

"What does that even mean?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.

"It means 'focus' young one. How can you expect to hear if you don't listen?"

"Hear wha-" She started.

"Listen! In _silence_ and clear your mind." Kaede spoke with finality leaving no room for argument.

Begrudgingly Kagome did as the older woman commanded and sat in silence in an attempt to _listen_ … to Kami knows what.

…1 Week Later…

"Can we move on to something else now?" Kagome asked while peeking through a half closed eye lid.

"No child. Though I am slightly impressed that you lasted as long as you did before asking that." Kaede half laughed from her crossed leg position across from the easily distracted miko.

….1 Month Later…

Darkness… silence… warmth.

The slight frame of a lone figure stood in solitude partially submerged in a steady stream of water. A cool gust of wind caused ripples to form and currents to rapidly rush pass her. Raven tresses whipped and whirled in the breeze yet silence permeated the atmosphere.

 _Kagome…_

The whispered echo of her name resonated throughout the atmosphere when suddenly a solitary light emitted from what seemed to be the center of the warm, dark place.

 _Remember… Kagome…._

Memories flashed though her mind's eye. A slide… a swing set and a small boy in tears clutching his singed hand to his chest as shock and fear clouded his eyes.

"Stay away! Don't come near me!"

 _Stay away… stay away… stay away…._

"What did you do to him?!"

 _What did you do…_

The small trembling voice of a woman child stuttered forth, "I-I-I didn't! I didn't mean to! Please! I'm sorry!"

Kaede took in the constant stream of tears flowing down her student's face as she sat in isolation. In spite of the tears her breathing was even and her heart rate was steady. It seemed as though the younger woman finally had a break through.

Kagome's eyes abruptly snapped open. "I remembered something old lady."

The older woman ignored the younger's cutting retort. "So you finally listened, and heard hn?"

Nodding in confirmation Kagome began describing what happened during her meditation. "I was a small child and I hurt a friend by accident. Then I didn't understand what happened but it's become clear that the boy had youkai blood and I purified him. It may seem petty-" she laughed humorlessly, "but it was a traumatic experience for me. I did everything in my power to suppress that memory. I didn't understand my powers and they frightened me." She said full of emotion. " I-I… I thought I was a monster."

A few moments of silence passed as the two women regarded each other.

"You've progressed girl. As I told you, you are your own worst enemy." Kaede smiled reassuringly at the blue eyed beauty. "Now we can move on to teaching you to harness your power as a defense mechanism."

Kagome grinned triumphantly.

….…Another month later…..

Kagome's reiki swirled around her as she focused on directing the flow of the massive energy. Closing her eyes, she willed the power to expand in front of her before pulling it back and forcing it to change direction. She then withdrew her powers and focused her ki to her fingertips with ease. Before Kaede could blink, Kagome sent a wave of energy across the room and a string of wooden mannequins violently went tumbling down.

The older miko crossed the room slowly to observe the fallen target dummies. There was a small hole the size of a golf ball in each of the targets. She didn't allow the shock to show on her face but Kaede was thoroughly impressed. In such a short amount of time Kagome was able to conquer self and utilize her reiki with unheard of precision.

As Kagome gathered her things and prepared to depart as she usually did after training Kaede stopped her at the large portal leading to the exit of the temple.

"It seems I have taught you all that I can child. You have made me proud."

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she registered the words of her mentor. "Are you serious!?"

Kaede only nodded as laugh lines creased to allow a genuine smile to brighten her face.

….

"Are you ready Kagome?" Came the smooth baritone of the handsome youkai before her.

"The test? No problem I've been preparing for this thing for months now. I'm more worried about what happens after the exam."

"You're referring to the oath and meeting my father?" Sesshoumaru queried.

Kagome nodded once while biting her lip. I still haven't told my dad about us. If inu youkai's noses are as sensitive as you say-"

"They are." He interrupted."

"Then he's bound to know our relationship without us having to say much." She finished.

"Would you like to inform your father of our relationship?" He asked.

"No time is ever a good time. We've waited so long to tell him, and now when we do we'll be making the announcement that we're leaving the firm. I mean, I'm sure he won't have an issue with 'us…' and it's kinda hard for me to believe Mom's kept totally silent about everything considering the strange looks he's been giving us during our monthly meetings lately…" She sighed while brushing her hair behind her ear, "He's going to accuse me of stealing you from him-"

"Didn't you though?" He laughed in an attempt to make light of her worry.

Instead of laughing she rolled her eyes, "If I recall It didn't take much persuading."

"Well who can resist a beautiful woman?" He teased before leaning down to capture her lips. "Cease you're worrying woman. What will be shall be. Now focus on the task at hand. I'll see you on the other side." He finished while shooing her behind the examination door.

…

"Well?" He asked.

"I told you before I wasn't worried… but we'll find out in a week."

….

A human shaped torpedo with black hair raced through the law firm causing multiple sets of eyes to look on in curiosity. Rushing pass and ignoring Sesshoumaru's new secretary as her voice called out, "-Ms. Higura Ma'am! He's on the phone with a cli" She burst through the disguised inu's office door and paused a moment to catch her breath while holding up a sealed white envelope.

Sesshoumaru regarded her curiously, placing his hand over the receiver of the phone urging her to calm down.

"Yes Mr. Clarkson. How about we meet over coffee to iron out the details of the contract. That way We can make sure we address everything. We want to be sure to dot all of our 'I's' and cross all of our 'T's' when dealing with a merger of this magnitude." After a few short nods and an abrupt salutation, Sesshoumaru shifted his focus to the rocking and fidgety woman opposite him.

"I would have thought Kaede's training taught you patience woman."

"Oh hush! My results came back!" She exclaimed.

"Weren't you overly confident on the day of the exam? Why so excited all of a sudden?"

"Would you just open it!" She said handing him the envelope.

Removing the letter opener from his desk he gracefully used said tool to pry the glued paper apart and removed its contents. His eyes roved the paper inside before he said, "Congratulations onna. 'The Western Cardinal Lord of the 7 Youkai Cardinals would like to extend the honor of participating in the youkai law commissioning ceremony where you will take your oath and vow to uphold justice within the youkai community.'" He quoted.

Kagome let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding as she plopped down in the chair across from his desk. Well, now that that's over, I suppose it's time to tell Mr. Higurashi that his daughter is leaving the nest and taking his perspective new partner with her."

"Indeed…" Sesshoumaru laughed.

….

 **AN: Eh… I thought this chapter was a little boring but it's needed for character depth/growth as well as transitioning into the next arc of the story. Please let me know what you think. Review please! I get giddy and excited when you do :)**


	23. Ceremonia

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I tried a different style with the lemon in this chapter and am curious to see how it is recieved. I laughed a bit at one particular point. It's marked with a bold *.**

 _ **Ceremonia**_

Hushed mummers cut the silence of the atmosphere as a petite raven headed female entered a large court room full of youkai and holy persons alike. Her eyes scanned the room in wonder and as she stepped forward before the judge she recalled what Sesshoumaru told her to do during certain portions of the ceremony.

 _***Be sure to expand your aura when it's time to repeat the oath… It serves to expose your strength in a nonthreatening way. It's important that the alliance has strong allies who could do youkai harm but choose to protect them._ ***

"I, Kagome Higurashi, do solemnly swear, to uphold the statutes and regulations in all things concerning the occult. I promise to utilize my strength," Her aura flooded around her causing her hair to whip and whirl about as the spectators in the audience gasped collectively in shock and disbelief, "wisdom and sense of justice to ensure equality among the species and to maintain our hard won peace. I promise to keep the secrets of the youkai alliance, the holy brotherhood as well as the Dark Holy Alliance." She placed her right hand on her heart then proceeded to bow as a tall well-built silver headed man she had never seen before approached her.

His silky tresses were held up in a high ponytail and his tailored suit clung to him like a second skin. Kagome felt her heart rate speed up when his golden eyes met her own. She knew immediately who this man was without him having to utter a single word.

Remembering the steps of the ritual, she quickly fell to her knees before the regal looking youkai as he addressed her. He removed the blade that was secured to his hip with swift grace from its sheath before he spoke, "I, Touga Inu no Taisho, great dog general of Japan and Cardinal Lord of the Western Hemisphere acknowledge your oath. Today we will shed but a bit of your blood as a sacrifice and to ensure that the red life source of the innocents of both our species remains intact and that our treaty remains strong."

He lifted his blade and upon his last words, Kagome held out her left arm and allowed the youkai lord to slash the palm of her hand. Wincing slightly, she stood and faced the crowd of youkai, monks and miko. Clutching her bleeding hand to avoid spilling her blood on the floor she walked over to an alter where a feathered quill pen and parchment paper were placed. Noticing the empty ink well she fisted her cut hand over it and filled it partially with her blood before dipping the quill in it and signing her name on the paper while infusing it with her reiki. Once finished she bowed in respect and backed away from the alter.

…Celebration Hall Following Ceremony…

"Kagome, I'd like to formally introduce you to my father. Father, this is Kagome… my.." He paused for a moment thinking of what to say she was to him. He noticed the expectant and nervous look she gave him and he felt his palms begin to sweat. Looking from his father and back to her again he let out a sigh. He had never really thought about what he and Kagome were to each other. For starters they had never officially settled on titles… just that they were 'together' whatever 'together' meant for humans. He knew he enjoyed her company, he knew he didn't want any other to have her but would he take her as his mate? Did he introduce her as his intended? Or simply his friend… where did they draw the line? Did she even want to be his mate? Would she be offended if he told his father that's who she was to him? They were more than colleagues, more than partners and more than friends. They were lovers… but he felt it inappropriate to introduce her as such for it seemed demeaning. That title would only belittle the relationship they'd developed over the past several months.

Kagome grabbed his hand and his inner debate ceased. He met her eyes and calmed immediately. "Father, this is Kagome." He repeated, "My girlfriend." He finished.

The older inuyoukai's eyes widened marginally before he smiled a smile that nearly split his face in half.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. It is not often I meet a girlfriend of Sesshoumaru's. You must be extremely special to him." He said in good humor.

Kagome blushed and smiled before squeezing her lovers hand slightly.

Inuyasha chose that moment to approach the trio. He greeted everyone and said, "Good to see you again Kagome. Congratulations on allowing this bastard to officially integrate you into our society."

Sesshoumaru growled in irritation, "I'm not the bastard brother."

Sensing the growing tempers, Touga intervened, "Now, boys… this is no way to speak nor behave in front of a lady. Mind your manners Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru…" He paused narrowing his eyes, "Be nice."

"Hn."

"Sorry Pops."

The four stood in silence for a moment, sipping wine every so often before Sesshoumaru became fed up with the silence and asked Kagome to dance. Accepting his proposal, the two made their way to the dance floor.

"Girlfriend huh?" Kagome teased as he glided her across the room in accordance to the rhythm of the live band.

"Would you have preferred I call you something else?" He asked.

"No, it's fine… I- I like the way it sounds coming from you… It's just not a word I would've expected you to use. Lover maybe… female companion perhaps." She laughed.

He quirked his eyebrow, "I must really come off as stiff for you to ascribe such lexicons to my vocabulary."

She laughed even harder and he found himself mesmerized at her beauty. He pulled her closer to his form and did something out of character for himself. He kissed her, in front of everyone and lingered even.

Smiling into his kiss she pulled away slightly and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just because." He said as he continued to lead her in a waltz.

The night carried on well into the evening. Kagome nodded in appreciation to each youkai and holy person who approached her with congratulatory remarks and smiled genuinely when she saw Kaede approach her from across the room.

"Congratulations young one. It makes me proud to see how much you've grown in such a short amount of time. How is your hand?" The grey haired miko queried motioning toward the cerulean eyed lawyers bandaged hand.

"Well it stopped hurting some time ago. I haven't really paid it much attention." She responded while peeking inside the gauze. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to unwrap her previously cut hand.

"It looks like it healed already." Kagome said in disbelief.

"You continue to surprise me more and more Kagome." Kaede laughed as she made her way to a waitress holding a tray of wine glasses.

Sesshoumaru had left her momentarily to relieve himself trusting her to be able to handle herself for a few minutes alone. Kagura Onigumo chose that moment to approach.

Kagome had no idea that Kagura was a youkai. Though it did make sense considering how 'close' she was to Sesshoumaru in his office that day she visited the firm.

"Interesting. When we met during the Malone case I assumed you were in the dark about our kind… now here you are Certified to practice youkai law." Kagura started, "I also never thought I'd see the day that the great Lord Sesshoumaru would openly claim someone… let alone a human miko." The wind witch sneered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes before snapping back, "Jealousy isn't befitting to a lady." She chose that moment to dismiss herself away from the red eyed woman in search of her paramour.

…

"I'm so happy that's over." Kagome sighed while removing her high heeled shoes and flexing her toes from her position on the bed.

"The night is still young miko and I must say I've been waiting to get you out of that dress all night." Sesshoumaru flirted.

"Oh really?" She asked in anticipation.

"Oh yes. I've yet to properly congratulate you for a job well done." He said creeping toward her slender frame.

"We certainly can't let the night end without you having done that now can we." She entertained with a seductive grin on her face.

Once he was upon her she pulled him toward her by his neck tie causing his bangs to brush her forehead. Obliging her he situated himself so that his arms caged her between his firm body and the mattress. He observed her carefully before capturing her lips in a heated embrace. His tongue teased her lips begging for permission to which she granted. Upon entry their tongues danced and their mouths battled for dominance.

Kagome captured Sesshoumaru's bottom lip between her blunt teeth before dragging them gently to release him from his wet lip prison.

Pushing her body back to lay her on the plush bed, he crawled over her as loosed his tie and pulled it over his head before throwing it behind him. He began to hastily remove his blouse but halted about a quarter of the way down when a small hand reached for his buttons. Lifting herself back up so that she was sitting with his thighs encasing her, she began to finish undressing him at her leisure. Once she reached the last button she allowed her hands to travel the expanse of his bared chest as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Exploring the planes of his taut muscles she cooed in appreciation as he twitched under her ministrations.

"Undress me woman." He growled.

"Patience is a virtue… man." She teased, "And aren't I allowed to receive my reward in any manner I choose?"

Sesshoumaru held his tongue as the obsidian headed woman continued to take her time in the removal of his clothing.

Her cool hands roved the well-formed muscles of his biceps as she continued to push down the sleeves of his collared shirt.

Finally, the shirt gathered at his wrists and he made quick work of it as he tossed it to join the forgotten tie. Not leaving any room for argument, Sesshoumaru quickly unbuttoned his pants, and lifted himself slightly so that he could remove them as well. Satisfied with his nudity and his woman's appreciation of his form he focused his attention on divesting her of her gown.

Pushing her body back down, he gathered her dress from its hem and pushed it up until it gathered at her waist. Using his claws to make quick work of her satin panties, he began trailing hot kisses up her leg and thigh until he reached his prize.

Folds already slick with desire caused his growing erection to twitch to life as he buried his nose into her warmth.

"Kami woman, you're beautiful." He breathed into her core causing her to wriggle beneath him. He pushed the form fitting interlock material dress up further just beneath her breasts as he began to devour her.

Kagome moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his wet appendage worshiping her lady parts.

"It feels so good Sesshoumaru." She called out as she buried her fingers in his short silver tresses forcing him further into her heat.

Encouraged by her moans and increasing moisture he ate her more aggressively allowing the tip of his pink appendage to circle greedily around her engorged clit.

"I think I'm gonna cum!" She exclaimed.

He continued to lick and suckle and used his tongue to piston inside her hot sheath tasting her nectar had him rolling his eyes in pleasure as if the molten liquid that poured from her secret garden was a delicacy of the highest caliber which he had the honor of satisfying his taste buds with. His erection grew painfully hard at the scent of her ever growing arousal.

"Oh! Shhhhh….mmmm" She stuttered out as orgasm washed over her entire being causing tingles to spread down her spine and her toes to flex.

Feeling the clenching of her walls around his tongue he allowed her to ride the wave as he covered her entire vagina with his mouth as he kissed, licked and suckled every last drop of her honey.

Kagome felt herself climbing another peek as he continued to pay homage to her womanhood and she called out, "Kami Sesshou! I'm gonna cum again!"

 ***** "Hn." He grunted as he brought her to another earth shattering climax.

Completely removing her dress, he made his way up her mostly nude body until he came into contact with her bra. Making quick work of it, he immediately latched onto one of the hardened peeks of her nipples and plucked the other with his claws.

Sharp tingles of pleasure traveled through Kagome's breasts under his attentions as he worshipped both mounds generously. Once satisfied with her state of wantonness he positioned himself at her entrance and entered her eager womanhood.

The sensation of her warmth surrounding him forced him to grit his teeth. She was wet, and his earlier attentions caused her cavern to be beyond ready for his intrusion.

"Kagome…" He breathed.

Upon the utterance of her name she looked at him for a moment, noticing something foreign in his eyes she watched his expressions as he made love to her body.

Thrusting his hips, he hit a particularly sensitive spot causing her breath to hitch and she kissed him soundly on his lips. Their lips battled as their lower halves danced in synchronous harmony.

Sesshoumaru broke their kiss to bury his face in her neck and shower it in kisses.

"Ungh.." She moaned.

Allowing his chest to fall against her breast he increased the speed of his thrusts as he lost himself in her lady flower.

"I'm cumming Sess. Come with me?" She begged and as if on cue, her walls fluttered around him milking him of everything he had to offer.

…

 **A/N: I'd say it was the longest sex scene I've probably written... Idk... it seemed romantic no? Please review! They keep me feuled and make me happy! Hasn't been proofed, and I don't have a beta so please excuse any grammar issues. It's 1:30 AM my time.**

 **Now.. I've posted this story on Dokuga as well... and you know.. they know how to click a review button and let a sistah know if she's doing a good job on a story... *Ahem!* Lol Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Cena

**AN: I kept debating back and forth in my head what should occur next in the sequence of events according to my outline, but I really couldn't decide, so this chapter is pretty much writing itself. I know everyone is curious about a few things… and between you and I, I am too. LMBO. Hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Cena (Dinner)_**

It was finally time to stop delaying the inevitable. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had all but set up shop at their new firm. Aside from building a reputation for themselves, there wasn't much left to do except notify Mr. Higurashi of their departure.

Kagome was found pacing back and forth outside her family home fidgeting with her thumbs and breathing haphazardly.

"Onna, should it not be I who is nervous?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I don't see how you're not!?" She exclaimed. "I have two bombs to drop, the first is that we're sleeping together and the second is that we're no longer going to be working for him. I don't know about you, but I think that's two too many slaps in the face from the same person in a relatively short amount of time."

Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome her moment of panic as he silently observed her with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about? This isn't funny!" Kagome all but screamed as she regarded him.

"Oh I was just thinking how there isn't much sleeping happening when we are together." He tried to lighten the mood.

Rolling her eyes she playfully slapped his chest and said, "Glad to know you can find the hilarity in my misery."

Grabbing her hands in his larger ones he caught her gaze and forced her still. "Kagome, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Worst case scenario he's a little bit upset. At the end of the day you are still his child and he loves you. I'm sure he will respect any decision you make for yourself. He may even be proud to see how proactive you've been with establishing and securing your own business."

Sesshoumaru paused as he pulled her to him before whispering in her ear, "I wouldn't lead with my having thoroughly fucked you though."

Before she could react or be embarrassed he pulled away from her and knocked on the door of her parent's home.

"Coming!" came the distant call of the aging human male.

Upon the opening of the door, Nagate regarded Sesshoumaru in surprise. "Yukino told me to expect a male guest, I just wasn't expecting you Sesshoumaru." Remembering his manners he stepped aside motioning for the two to enter.

"Hey Dad." Kagome smiled nervously as she reached up to kiss the older man's cheek.

"Your mother said dinner will be ready within the half hour. Can I get you anything to drink Sesshoumaru? I've got some brandy and a few coronas. I know I'm drinking brandy."

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the exasperation in the greying man's voice, attempting to avoid the awkward tension he pleasantly said, "I'll have what you're having."

Nodding Mr. Higurashi looked in the direction of his daughter before she said, "I'll come with you."

"I'll be right back Sesshou." Nagate flinched at the familiarity before walking off.

….In the Kitchen…..

Shuffling through the cupboards in search of glasses Nagate avoided eye contact with his only daughter.

"Hi Mom." Kagome called as she approached the older woman near the stove.

"Hi dear." Yukino greeted giving the younger woman a side hug.

"Nagate are you going to frown all night or are you going to be a good host?" His wife scolded.

"I am being a good host. I haven't said anything out the way." Mr. Higurashi grumbled.

"Dad, be nice okay? You like Sesshoumaru fine enough on a regular basis."

"On a regular basis he isn't at my doorstep standing too close to my daughter either."

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the fridge to grab the pitcher of lemonade that looked like her mother had just finished making. Pouring a cup full of the sugary goodness Kagome walked over to her father.

"You don't even know the purpose of tonight's dinner, but you're already tight lipped."

"It doesn't take that active of an imagination to guess what it is you have to tell me Kagome." Her father retorted.

Shaking her head Kagome left her parents in the kitchen as she made her way back to the receiving room were Sesshoumaru stood awkwardly.

"Now who's being nervous?" Nagate heard his daughter say to the tall intimidating man from his place in the kitchen.

"Nagate," Yukino started, "give her a chance to talk and be open minded dear."

Grumbling and muttering under his breath, Nagate grabbed the brandy from under the cabinet in one hand and two ice filled glasses in the other.

"Did you hear me dear?" Yukino urged.

"Yes honey." He said in response. Fixing his composure he took a deep breath before he stepped into the living room where his daughter and employee were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"What do I owe the pleasure Sesshoumaru?" The salt and pepper headed ningen queried while handing the disguised inu a half filled glass of brandy.

Speaking with confidence Sesshoumaru responded, "Kagome and I have something to share with you, however I think she'd prefer us to wait until dinner to discuss it."

"Yes, and I want to be the one to bring it up." Kagome added.

"Dinner everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the dining room. "Kagome do you mind helping me bring the last few things to the table?"

"Sure mom." The young woman called back as she eased from the couch careful not to spill her sweet drink. "Be nice guys." She said dismissively and Sesshoumaru barely hid a smirk as Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes.

"As if I'm a child!"

Sesshoumaru could see clearly where Kagome got her attitude from now that Nagate was in the comfort of his own home. Taking a swig of the brandy he said, "Good brandy sir."

"Thank you. We should probably make our way to the dinner table before my wife begins to nag." Nagate mentioned as he proceeded in the direction Kagome had disappeared.

….

"The food is delicious Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru complimented taking another bite of his roast beef.

"You can call me Yukino, and thank you! I decided to try a new recipe. I was getting tired of having okonomiyaki almost every other night." She said cutting a glance across the table to her husband.

"There's nothing wrong with okonomiyaki." Nagate rebutted.

"No dear, nothing wrong with it at all." Yukino said sarcastically.

Kagome was on her third glass of lemonade and was having a jittering sugar high. Speaking in a relatively fast cadence she addressed her father. "Dad, there's a reason why I asked to have this dinner with you tonight-"

"Oh boy, here we go." Mr. Higurashi sighed as he took another shot of brandy. Mrs. Higurashi elbowed the older man in the side before refocusing her attention on her daughter.

"Continue dear."

"Well… as you know I've been trying to find my place in the firm for a while now," Kagome started again. Gaining her composure she continued, "Sesshoumaru's arrival at the firm made me realize that in order to find my place in law, I would have to leave from under your shadow. I love you Dad, and I'm appreciative of the opportunity you've provided for me, but I need to spread my wings. Sesshoumaru and I are starting our own practice. We will be leaving in two weeks. We've closed out all ongoing cases and I'll have a report to you by the end of the week."

Kagome finished with a deep breath and looked at her parent's expectantly. Nagate blinked in silence for a few short moments before letting out a deep breath. "Well… that explains the time you two have been spending together. Kagome, I'd hate to see you leave, you as well Sesshoumaru, but I know you must do what you feel is best for you."

Grabbing his glass of water he laughed before taking a sip then saying, "I almost thought you were here to tell me you two have been screwing each other and were expecting a baby. You don't know how relived I am to hear otherwise."

"Kagome giggled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Well.. about that."

"Mr. Higurashi, Kagome and I do have… feelings for one another. I would very much appreciate your blessing to continue our relationship." Sesshoumaru interjected.

Switching back to his brandy Nagate said, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh Kami no! At least not that I know of." Kagome said while mentally counting the weeks since her last period.

"Well you're an adult and obviously capable of making your own decisions. No point in including me now." He spoke while excusing himself from the table.

"Dessert anyone?" Yukino asked in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere.

…

 ** _A/N: Happy Independence Day America._**


	25. Densum

**Hey guys. it took a lot trying to churn this chapter out. I know it's short. But I know I promised to** _try_ **to update at least once a month... so here's August's chapter. Hope it's enjoyable.**

 _Densum (Close)_

"Taji, I'm starting to think this isn't such a great idea." Came Inuyasha's distorted voice through the ear piece tightly secured in the DHA agents ear.

"I didn't hear you offering any other suggestions." Taji bit back. "Look, we already know the Kumo group owned the warehouse, but anytime we went the legal route to procure documentation about the subcontractor's we are met with a dead end."

"But this is risky man. Should anything happen to you Hanako will have my ass. In and out got it? Get what you need and nothing else!" Inuyasha commanded.

"You got it dude." Ichirou whispered back.

Rolling from his crouched position he made his way to the encrypted door, removed the covering and placed an electronic device inside the micro USB port. A green light flashed granting him access to the building.

"Presto."

"I assume you're in? Prepare yourself for a gas attack. Our records indicate that they've secured the perimeter with miasma during afterhours to ward off humans. That mask I gave you should do the trick." Inuyasha instructed.

Placing the discrete tajiya mask over his face he stealthily made his way to the stairwell. Hastily the slayer moved up the steps to the top floor before making his way to the president's office.

"Okay… looking for files on the subcontractors of the warehouse on Dogpatch." The dark haired demon slayer shuffled through drawers and file cabinets until he finally came across a file labeled Dogpatch. Scanning the file, he began reading aloud, "The facility on Dogpatch is to be leased to persons unnamed who share common interest with Kumo and affiliates for project Kojin-tekina urami (KTU). Tenants report that Akuma no ōra will be released thereby promoting chaos in surrounding areas. Upon successful implementation KTU, search for the Shikon will resume…" Taji trailed off.

"You can finish reading that shit when you're out of there! Grab it and go!" Inuyasha demanded harshly.

Taji gathered the paperwork and hurriedly made his way out of the facility.

….

3 manes of silver and one of brunette hovered over a desk situated in the corner of the spacious room.

"From the looks of this Kumo has deep connections with multiple companies." Sesshoumaru noted.

"What strikes me as odd is that there's this list of companies, but when it came to naming the subcontractor of the Dogpatch property it's elusive. Regardless, we have enough here to take in Fujiwara and his executive cabinet for questioning." sighed the Inu no Taisho.

"Touga, about this Shikon, it seemed like they have a lot riding on this one particular object. Do you know it's significance? Perhaps we can find it first and secure it?" Asked Taji.

"The Shikon no Tama is a thing of legend. It disappeared some 500 years ago. It's an ancient relic. I doubt we'll have success in procuring it…. But I can have my people keep their eyes open."

"Thank you, sir. Inuyasha, may I have a word before I go?" Ichirou said while gathering his things.

"Yea dude." Inuyasha responded while following his friend out the door.

"Listen, if anything should happen to me, I need you to look after Hanako and the kids okay?" Taji insisted.

"Look man, I don't know what you think is about to go down, but we've got you. We aren't going to let you die. So you take care of your own family… got it." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Just in case though?" the human tried again.

Inuyasha sighed grumpily before begrudgingly nodding in the affirmative. Patting the hanyou's shoulder, Ichirou smiled before saying, "I'll catch you later."

….

"Honey, it isn't good that you keep skipping dinner." A tall slender woman announced from her place in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Hanako, I've just been really busy with work lately."

"I know." She said while making her to her husband with a plate of food. Setting the food down on his desk she eased herself into his lap before combing her hand through his hair. "You're becoming an old man right before my eyes." She teased while pulling at several of the grey hairs peeking through the brown haired man's mane.

Grabbing her hand gently he pulled her down for a brief kiss. "You've got jokes I see." He smiled.

"What's your most recent advancement agent?" His wife queried.

Shifting her in his lap he began speaking, "Well I've been going through these ancient texts about this thing called the Shikon. I talked to the Inu no Taisho about it, and he seems to think it's rubbish, but the files I took from Kumo go into intricate detail about how this object is vital to their success in wreaking havoc. Aside from all that, I'm still trying to figure out how to link them to the individual who has been killing people." He finished.

"How are you certain it's an individual?" His wife asked.

"Look here." He said while pointing to the text before him. "This passage talks about an ancient youkai who had the ability to jump bodies. His M.O. was murder. He called himself the hell spider and he always left an obscure mark on his victims."

"What's the mark?" Hanako asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm assuming it wouldn't be blatantly obvious. I've been going over case reports of the murder victims in an attempt to find a trend."

"How are you going to get them to open the cases back up, the majority of the reports you've pulled have already been closed."

"I know, which is why I have to have a convincing story before I bring it to the Inu no Taisho. What's interesting is that Kumo/ Spider claims they selected their name to represent the intricate network they'd build would be akin to a spider's web." Hanako's eye's widened in realization upon her husband's words before he continued.

"There's this guy going by the name Naraku Onigumo. I don't think his name is a coincidence as it means Hell Spider Demon. I haven't found a way to link him directly to the Kumo group, but he is listed on the payroll of several of Kumo's affiliate companies. Now, even though I've yet to find a description of the jobs he's preformed I don't think it'll be necessary if my hunch is correct. The hell spider and Naraku Onigumo are one in the same and he's likely the one pulling the strings at Kumo.

"Now we just have to find out who this Naraku Onigumo person is. When are you going to Inuyasha with this info? The female Taji asked.

"I'll have to get my ducks in a row first so I can be sure, but once I'm able to make all the necessary links I'll have him schedule a meeting with his dad and brother. If all goes well… we'll finally be able to serve justice to Kikyou's killer."

"Eat, wrap things up in here and come to bed. We promised Sango and Kohaku we'd take them to see that new movie tomorrow." She said as she stood from her position in the handsome slayer's lap.

"Yes dear."

...

Please Leave a **review** and let me know what you think of this chapter! It hasn't been proofed so please exuse any grammatical errors!


End file.
